Responsibilities that turn into gifts
by kikyophobia
Summary: Sango, Miroku and Shippo embark on separate quest leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone together. Unfortunately for Kagome, demon slaying and shard hunting are not on the agenda of a pregnant woman. InuKag MirSan. COMPLETE
1. Chapter one

A/N: This is my first fic, so go easy. Please REVIEW! I love getting reviews for my stuff on fictionpress, so I know I'll like it here. Anyway, here it is.

Kagome's thoughts were dispersing throughout her mind. This couldn't be happening! Not now! Tears began to engulf her inflamed face.

'What am I going to do?' she thought desperately. 'What will people think?' Kagome quickly wrapped up the pregnancy test and tossed it into the garbage. She could no longer bear to look at the results.

_ Positive_

"Kagome! Hurry up, you're going to be late for school," her mother called from the kitchen. "I made you breakfast."

Kagome hurriedly washed her face, trying to erase all evidence that she had been crying.

(0000000000000000)

"Hey, Kagome, aren't you going to eat your food?" her friend Eri asked her as they sat in a booth at their favorite restaurant. Kagome, however, was unable to focus on her friend. Her thoughts were plagued by her morning discovery.

'I can't do this,' her mind cried. 'I'm only fifteen. I'm barely a teenager. Besides, what will Mom say? More importantly, what will InuYasha say?' She couldn't hold it in any longer. Kagome did the only thing she could think of; she cried.

Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri rushed to her aid. "Kagome, what's wrong?" they asked. "What's going on?"

(000000000000000)

"Mrs. Higurashi." Kagome's friends were standing in the doorway trying to comfort the sobbing girl. "We brought Kagome home. We don't think she's feeling well."

"What's wrong, dear?" Mrs. Higurashi asked her daughter, who only cried harder. "Why don't you three go home? I'll talk to her."

(00000000000000000)

"Mom, you'd love me and support me no matter what, right?" questioned a teary eyed Kagome. She and her mother were standing under the Sacred Tree, which seemed to invoke peace in the atmosphere as it always had.

"Of course."

"Ok." She took a deep breath. "I'm-I'm…" She couldn't seem to get the words out. It's funny how the simplicity of the expressions of your mind seems to vanish as they decant off your lips.

"You're what, Kagome?" Her mother stared at her curiously.

"Well, I'm pregnant." She inhaled sharply. She had said it, and now would have to face the wrath of her mother. 'Please don't let her kill me,' she pleaded in her head.

Mrs. Higurashi was left speechless. "How and when did this happen? More to the point, who did this happen with?" She eyed her daughter with an intense stare.

"Erm, well..."

"Don't tell me you don't know who the father is!" her wide-eyed mother said, mortified. The very idea of her daughter sleeping around did not sit well with her.

Kagome sighed. "No, I know who it is. I've only been with one guy. It's just, you said when, and we've done that on more than one occasion," she finally managed to stutter out, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Then at least answer the rest of my question," her mother said.

"Mom, listen," Kagome began. "I don't feel comfortable talking about this right now."

"Tell me this, then. Are you going to keep the baby?"

Kagome nodded. She'd never kill something so precious out of her own free will, especially when she created it with the man she loved.

Mrs. Higurashi gave her a warm smile. "Then you'd better go tell the father." She pointed toward the well house and gave Kagome a mischievous wink.

She stared at her mother in bewilderment.

"Call it a mother's intuition, honey," her mother said, walking toward the house.

'Ok, I can do this!' Kagome thought as she stood up to head to the well. 'I can tell him, right?' She paused. 'No! I can't! Not after what he said.'

_It was all a mistake_

A/N: So, what did you think? I tried my best to keep everyone in character. I did my share of studying before I wrote this. (I watched every episode) Bye for now. **REVIEW!** (Don't mean to be demanding.)


	2. Chapter two

A/N: Hey people, thanks for all the reviews (3). Here's chapter two, and sorry but I can make InuYasha say whatever I want him to say. Anyway, on with the story. Don't forget to review.

Sango, Miroku and Shippo were gone. There had been rumors of Kohaku, and at the same time there had been rumors of jewel shards. At long last the group had been forced to split up. InuYasha and Kagome had gone to look for shards while the others went to find Kohaku in hope that they would then be led to Naraku. This separation is what left Kagome in her predicament.

The first time, she and InuYasha had so much tension between them that needed to be broken. It was a mere release of the emotions they had kept dormant for so long. Stress and worry over their friends seemed to cause a certain desire for reassurance, a kiss or two that lead to something more. After that it became an addiction, one that would be abruptly halted when InuYasha seemed to get it in his head that everything they had shared was an unthinkable crime. He'd never even told her that he loved her. What he had said that day would remain permanently molded into Kagome's mind, never ceasing to exist.

Damn it, Kagome! When are you going to wake up and realize this whole thing was a mistake?

"I'm awake," she muttered to herself, now standing at the edge of the well. "It's now or never." She slipped inside, passing through the boundaries of time, five hundred years in the past.

Kagome arrived in the feudal era, looking up seeing two curious amber eyes staring back at her. "InuYasha, I was just looking for you." She smiled nervously at him.

He gave her a questioning look. "Why?" He reached down, pulling her out of the well.

Kagome froze. It was as if she had suddenly been rendered mute. 'What am I supposed to say to him?' she thought.

"Well?" he asked impatiently, though uncomfortably aware of her nervousness. Something was definitely wrong. Her scent was spiked with fear and angst.

"Do you remember what we did right after the others left?" she said finally. "And after that?"

He sighed. "Kagome, I thought I told you we weren't gonna talk about this anymore." 

"Please, just listen to me." She could feel her eyes watering up. Her body began shake in utter trepidation. "This is really important."

"What is it, then?"

"I...we..." She didn't know how to put it. Tears began to trickle down her cheeks. What would he say if she managed to tell him? Would he be happy, or would he leave? What about Kikyo? Would he be able to forget the dead priestess? Could she really ask him to?

"Hey, don't cry," he told her. "There's no reason for it." He hated it when she cried. It somehow made his heart feel as if it were being torn apart.

"I'm sorry. It's just that, I'm so scared. I don't know what you'll say." Kagome clung to his chest, trying to force herself to calm down. "InuYasha." She glanced up to meet his gaze, placing his hand on her stomach. "We're going to have a baby."

He was silent for a long time, his penetrating stare locked on her face. "Are you sure?" he finally managed to ask, still unable to believe or comprehend what exactly was happening.

She nodded.

InuYasha pulled her into a fervent embrace. "I'm sorry, Kagome," he breathed. "I shouldn't have started this whole mess in the first place."

She stared at him, pulling away. "Are you saying that you don't want the baby?"

"Look, I just didn't want this to happen now. We haven't found all the jewel shards, we haven't defeated Naraku, and I still haven't put Ki-" He stopped himself, knowing that if he so much as mentioned her name Kagome would surely be angry.

"Were you going to say Kikyo?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I-uh… All I'm sayin' is that this ain't a good time for a baby, Kagome. If we were in any other situation, it would probably be fine. We just can't do this now."

She frowned. "This mistake."

A/N: I know that was short, but I can only get on the computer an hour a day. (parents rules) **REVIEW**


	3. Chapter three

A/N: Here is chapter three. Once again, thanks for the reviews. I love getting reviews.

Disclaimer: You know the drill; I don't own InuYasha.

'I can't believe he's being such a jerk,' Kagome commented to herself as she lay in her bed. She had returned home the preceding day after her little tête-à-tête with InuYasha. 'I didn't expect him to be happy or anything, but it would've been a whole lot easier if he was.'

There was a knock on the door. "Kagome," her mother called. "Can I come in?"

Kagome sauntered over to the door and reluctantly let her mother in. She wasn't in the mood for a 'talk'.

"How'd it go?" Mrs. Higurashi inquired.

Kagome sighed. "Let me put it this way, Mom; it could've been better."

"What did he say?" her mother asked.

Kagome sighed. "He just…" She glanced toward the window, hearing a light tapping sound.

"Look who it is," her mother giggled. "Maybe you could try talking to him again."

Kagome turned to see InuYasha perched on her window seal. She glared at him and turned back to her mother. "I don't want to talk to him."

Mrs. Higurashi started heading toward the door. "I don't think you have a choice," she said, vacating the room.

InuYasha slid the window open, making his way toward Kagome.

She turned her head away defiantly.

"I'm sorry," he said in a passion swathed voice. "I guess I was just… afraid." He bound his arms around her and lightly kissed her forehead.

"We'll get through this together, right?" she murmured softly as she clasped closer to him.

He nodded slowly in response.

The two remained in the embrace, feeling sheltered from the rest of the world; all unkempt thoughts and feelings were no longer obtainable.

Three words  
Refrained from escaping my lips

"The others won't be expecting this," Kagome joked, breaking the silence.

He smiled at her. "I can't wait to tell Koga," InuYasha muttered.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothin'." He mentally smirked. He could not wait to see the look on that wimpy wolf's face when he was enlightened with this little scenario.

_I now have the audacity to say them  
For you infuse my soul  
For your heart is refuge for mine  
My oasis_

There was an abrupt call from downstairs. "Kagome, your friends are here! I'm sending them up!"

'They always have had bad timing,' she groaned inwardly. 'Wait a minute! InuYasha is here! I can't let them see him!' Kagome grabbed his arm and led him to her closet. "No time to explain," she said as he struggled against her grip. Kagome pushed him inside and slammed the door shut.  
_  
This ineffable feeling  
So sublime  
I was incredulous of it  
Then you  
Were so graciously sent from the heavens_

" Kagome, who are you talking to?" Ayumi questioned as the posy entered the room.

"No one," she said quickly.

"You're mom said that you had something important to tell us, about why you were crying the other day," Yuka stated. "So, what is it?" 

Kagome was baffled. Why would her mother think that she actually wanted to tell her friends?

Eri stared at Kagome curiously. "Are you pregnant?"

_To heal  
My disheveled heart  
To instill  
A reflection of hope and trust   
In my blinded eyes_

"How did you.." Kagome tried to ask.

"I heard your mom discussing it with mine when they ran into each other at the grocery store."

The other two girls gasped and began their usual interrogation. "Is that true? Who's the father? Why didn't you tell us about this? What's it like?"

"Stop! I'm sorry, I'm just not ready to talk about this right now. I just need to be left alone for a while." 

"Sorry," Ayumi said. "We know this must be hard for you. We'll go now if you want." She motioned the others to the door. They left implicitly.

Kagome felt a hand lightly squeeze her shoulder.

"What was that about?"

She turned and stared at InuYasha. "Nothing." Kagome kissed him gently.  
_  
This is my creed  
I love you  
My angel_

"I love you," InuYasha mumbled against her lips.

Kagome pulled back, looking at him blankly. "What did you just say?"

A/N: I tried my best to make it longer than last time. I added some fluff! And, I put Kagome's friends in it. I think they're so funny with all the questions they always ask about her "delinquent boyfriend." I love the episode where they actually meet InuYasha! (ep. 160) **REVIEW PLEASE **by the way the poem I put in this story is one I wrote. It's getting published. I feel so special.


	4. Chapter four

A/N: Ok, here's chapter four. I hope you guys are happy that I update everyday because it is hard to do. Anyway, apparently people aren't familiar with the episode I talked about before. Well if you want to know about that episode or any others just e-mail me. (I've seen them all)

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, I don't own InuYasha. Blah, blah, same old, same old.

"You heard what I said, Kagome," InuYasha alleged. "I meant it, if that's what you're wonderin'."

"I know, it's just...I never thought I would hear you say that." She flashed a grin. "I feel the same way."

(A few months later. A/N: don't worry I'm not going to rush the story)

Kagome awoke with a feeling of discomfort lingering on her body. It had been five months since she found out she was pregnant. During that course of time she had been completely miserable. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo still hadn't come back. She'd decided to stay in the feudal era during her pregnancy to avoid ridicule, and hadn't had a decent sleep in ages. All she wanted to do was be unaided for a few minutes. But, would InuYasha let her? No! He had to be with her twenty-four-seven and it was getting tremendously irritating.

"Kagome, get up now. You need to eat something," she heard InuYasha say beside her, though she could care less.

"I'll make my own schedule, thanks," Kagome grumbled.

"Just get up and eat something, now," he sneered. "You're eating for two, remember?"

"How could I not? Look at me! I'm a balloon, and I'm only going to get bigger! Just lay off, ok?"

He scoffed. "Feh! Whatever! Do what you want!" He left Kaede's hut, where they had been staying for the past few months.

Kagome rolled over. 'This is weird,' she thought. 'Normally he wouldn't let that go so easily. I wonder what's wrong with him.' She glanced at the door as Kaede entered the hut.

"Ye need to eat, child," she said.

Kagome groaned. "Not you too! I'll do what I want, when I want to do it." Why was everyone on her case this morning?

"I have heard news on your friends," Kaede stated.

Kagome sat up. "Are they close by?" she asked hopefully.

"Indeed," Kaede said. "If I'm not mistaken they should be here some time today.

A smile played off Kagome's lips. Finally, there would be something to do around here.

(00000000000000000)

InuYasha walked soundlessly through the village. He had seen Kikyo's soul stealers last night, though he hadn't gone after her. No matter how much he might have wanted to, he knew that it was wrong.

InuYasha glanced up quickly, hearing the sound of familiar voices ahead of him. Miroku! Sango! Shippo! They were back.

"Look guys, it's InuYasha!" Shippo shouted. The young fox demon was bounding toward the village, looking rather excited.

A monk followed after him. "Long time, no see," Miroku greeted.

"Hello InuYasha," the demon slayer, Sango, said.

He smiled. "Hey guys, you're never gonna believe what happened while you were gone."

"Please, enlighten us InuYasha," Miroku said heartily, perverted thoughts immediately entering his head.

"It has something to do with Kagome." InuYasha was practically beaming.

The three stared at him with conspicuous anticipation.

"She's pregnant."

A/N: I'm so sorry for the short chapter, but my hot tub just got fixed and I'm not going to miss the chance to get in it. Stop complaining about the length, it's gettin' on my nerves! (LOL, just kidding) I promise there will be a longer chapter tomorrow because the plot is about to ensue. **REVIEW PLEASE**


	5. Chapter five

A/N: **gasps**… I got eight reviews in one day! That's awesome! Thank you everyone! Keep it up! This chapter will be longer than my other ones because it's the weekend and I can stay on the computer as long as I want. So, here's chapter five.

"Are you serious?" Sango asked in utter shock.

"Why would I joke about somethin' like that?" InuYasha looked over to Miroku who was laughing hysterically. "What the hell is so funny?" 

Miroku suppressed his giggle. "I'm sorry," he said. "I just can't believe this. We leave you two alone for a few months and look what happens!"

"You are the father, right?" Sango asked giving Miroku a well-deserved slap across the cheek. 

InuYasha smirked. "Of course, who else would it be?" 

"Maybe Koga!" Shippo chimed in. "I'm not exactly sure what you're talking about, but I didn't want to be left out of the conversation."

"Can it, Shippo!" InuYasha said, bonking him over the head.

The group headed over to Kaede's hut with a strange atmosphere hanging over them. The idea that Kagome would no longer be able to assist in their quest for the jewel shards had just started to kick in. Fighting demons was not in the agenda of a pregnant woman. Even after the baby was born it would require twenty-four hour attention, so there would still be no time.

They arrived at the hut and were hesitant to make their way inside, not sure of what to expect. At long last, they entered.

"You're back!" Kagome exclaimed. She had finally gotten up and was eating breakfast.

Shippo leaped at her. "Kagome, I missed you!" 

"I missed you too, Shippo."

"It's very good to see you," Miroku told her.

She smiled up at her friends. She now realized how much she had missed them.

"Wow! Look at you," Sango said excitedly.

Kagome blushed. "Yeah, I know, I'm huge."

"Would you just let that go?" InuYasha complained. "You're gonna be stuck that way for awhile, so stop griping."

"SIT! So, did you guys find out anything about Naraku?" She turned to face the group, ignoring the hanyou who was now flat against the ground.

"Actually, we did," Miroku stated. " We know that his castle lies due east. We've also collected these." He held up five jewel shards.

"You had much better luck than us," Kagome said. "We didn't find any."

"I'm sure you two were much too busy having-" Miroku's sentence was stopped as InuYasha, who had recovered from the subduing spell, hit him across the head.

"Kagome, why don't we head over to the hot spring I saw on the way here, so we can catch up?" Sango suggested.

"I would love t-" 

"She's not goin'," InuYasha said, cutting her off. 

Kagome glared at him. He had been nagging her for the past five months, and she couldn't take it anymore. "I'll go if I want to! Sango will be there! I'll be safe!"

"I said, you're not goin'!"

"SIT! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT! Come on, Sango, let's go!" 

(0000000000000000000000)

"So, I take it things have been going pretty well with you and InuYasha since you're pregnant," Sango said as the girls relaxed in the hot spring. 

Kagome laughed nervously. "Well, not as well as you would expect," she responded sadly. "But, enough about that. How have things been with you and Miroku?"

"Well, I don't know if I should tell you yet. I promised him that we'd tell everyone together."

Kagome stared at her, wide-eyed. "What's going on? What happened?" she questioned excitedly. "I won't tell him that you told me."

"Sorry, you'll have to wait," Sango giggled.

The two sat in silence for a long while, unaware that they were being watched. The figure behind the trees smirked. "How interesting. Naraku will want to hear about this." Kagura flew toward Naraku's castle with her latest discovery.

(0000000000000000000000)

"So, InuYasha is about to become a father," Naraku mused. "What a fool. I can use this to my advantage because I'm quite sure he would not want anything to happen to his child."

"You are truly evil, Naraku," Kagura sneered from the corner of the room.

Naraku said nothing, but stood up.

"Where are you headed off to?" she asked.

Naraku turned to her. "I am merely going to tell this news to someone who I'm sure will be very interested." Naraku left.

(0000000000000000000000)

"That was such a great bath," Kagome said happily. She hadn't felt so relaxed in a long time. "You're still not going to tell me, are you Sango?"

"Nope. You'll have to wait until we get back."

(0000000000000000000000)

A baboon-like figure pattered through the forest toward his destination. "Hello Kikyo," Naraku snickered. "I have some very appealing information for you."

A/N: That's all for that chapter. I decided to leave it at a cliffhanger because I'm mean that way. I wonder what Sango is hiding…and what will Kikyo say when Naraku tells her about the baby. Find out in the next chapter! Thanks for reading. **PLEASE REVIEW **(You better get used to the bold caps, 'cause I'm going to put that at the end of every chapter. LOL)


	6. Chapter six

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter last time. I know I said it was going to be longer, but here's the thing: If I make too long then means either I'm adding too much detail and you guys will be bored, or the story is going to fast. Hence, I stop my chapters earlier than you would like. And by the way, I looked at some of your chapters and they're just as short as mine! So there! (LOL, just kidding) I'll do my best to make it longer; don't worry. **Make sure you read my author's note at the end of this chapter because it has a poll, and a funny story**. Anyway, on with chapter six.

The occupants of the hut waited impatiently as Sango and Miroku discussed their news.

"You really think we should tell them now, Miroku?" Sango whispered to him.

He nodded. "I don't think it will be that big of a deal. InuYasha and Kagome are having a baby. That's much bigger news than ours."

"I don't think so," Sango said quietly. "And, you shouldn't either." 

"I don't," Miroku told her. "But...they will." 

They turned toward the anxious group.

"Just tell them already!" Shippo shouted. "If you don't, then I will! That's right! I know what your secret is. I over heard Miroku proposing." He covered his mouth, realizing that he had said too much.

InuYasha and Kagome stared in awe. "Are you getting married?" they asked eyeing the couple suspiciously.

There was a long pause of silence among the group.

"Yes," Miroku answered finally.

(00000000000000000000)

"What is it that you want with me?" Kikyo asked Naraku. "If you've come to kill me, don't waste your time."

"Don't be foolish. I merely came to inform you that you no longer hold InuYasha's heart."

She shot him an icy glare. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that the chances of him ever joining you in hell are slim to none," Naraku said. "Apparently, he has a new obligation. Your reincarnation, perhaps. It seems that she is expecting a child, his child. What do you make of that?"

"You're lying," she stated. "He would never fall for an impudent wench such as her."

"If you really believe I'm not being truthful, then why do you look so apprehensive? You fear you've lost him forever, don't you?"

"Be quiet," she scolded. "I don't think anything like that. You are mistaken, Naraku."

He laughed softly. "Now who's lying? If you're so worried, then go see for yourself. Just remember that if you don't like what you find, you can change it to your liking. I bid you farewell, Kikyo." He disappeared into the abyss of the forest, leaving Kikyo in a state of uncertainty. If she were to go after InuYasha, she might find herself ensnared in some devious plot. On the other hand, if she did not go, the feeling of curiosity would linger over her until she went.

(000000000000000000000000  
) 

"This is wonderful news for the both of you," said Kaede. 

"I can't believe this!" Kagome exclaimed. "You two are really getting married?"

"Yes." Sango looked at her inquisitively. "Aren't you and InuYasha getting married too? You are having a baby, after all. It's only right."

Kagome glanced at InuYasha. Why hadn't he asked her to marry him? Sango was correct. It was the right thing to do. Maybe he didn't want to be bound to her forever because he wanted to be with someone else. She shook her head, not wanting to think about the possibility of him still wishing to be with Kikyo.

"Actually, Sango, we never really thought about it," she said putting on a fake smile.

Sango looked at her friend sympathetically. Is this what she had meant when she said, "Not as well as you would think"? She pulled Kagome outside the hut, away from the rest of her friends. "You have thought about it, haven't you?" she asked.

Kagome sighed. "Honestly, no I haven't. Not until you said it, anyway. It made me sad, knowing that there might be a reason he never asked." 

"Maybe he just didn't know what you wanted," Sango suggested. "You know InuYasha, he can be really dense sometimes." 

She laughed. "Well, I'm with you on that one."

"Just talk to him about it, Kagome. See what he says. You might be surprised."

"Ok, I'll try."

The two girls headed back inside over to the others.

Kagome ambled reluctantly toward InuYasha. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked him nervously. "It's really important."

InuYasha nodded as he was led outside.

She stood there with him in reticence, just being with him, feeling safe.

"So, what did you want to say to me?" InuYasha said, breaking the silence.

She said nothing at first, leading him further away from the hut out of the earshot of their friends. "I want to know what's going to happen to us in future," she finally told him.

It was conspicuous that he was not prepared for the question. He seemed utterly dumbstruck. "What do you mean?" he asked, not knowing what else to say.

"What are we going to do after the baby is born? You said that you'd help me raise our child, but I need more than that. I need to know that you'll always be there when I need you and when the baby needs you. I want us to have a life together, but not just because I'm pregnant." Kagome was driven to tears now. Her hormones seemed out of control today.

He didn't know what to say to her.

Kagome continued to cry as she waited for his answer, petrified that it may not be exactly what she hoped it would.

"Kagome, look at me." He stared at her intensely as she responded. "I promise that I will never leave you for anything. I'll always be there, as long as you want me to." 

She so badly wanted to ask if he would be willing to marry her, but couldn't find it in her heart to do so. He had never said anything so, dare she say it, sweet. She didn't want to ruin the moment.

Kikyo looked at the couple with an emotionless expression from behind a cluster of trees. So, it was true; Naraku had not lied. InuYasha had betrayed her once more and she was going to make him pay for it. This was too much for her to handle.

_If you don't like what you find, you can change it to your liking_

A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I'm naturally evil. So, here's the poll! Do you think the baby should be a boy or a girl? (If it's ever born, Mwahahahahaha) Now, here's the funny story. I was discussing this question with my friend the other day. I said it should be a girl and she said it should be a boy. After much debating, I finally said, "How about both." She stared at me for the longest time before saying, "Oh! You mean twins." LOL! Some people are a little slow. So, tell me what you think. Boy? Girl? Twins? I'll take your input into my decision. **PLEASE REVIEW**


	7. Chapter seven

A/N: I barely got any reviews on the last chapter, so I'm not really in the mood to write more. The reviews are what keep me going. But, I feel obligated to write this chapter for those of you who did review. So, here's my attempt. (I'm sitting at my computer wondering what to type right now so it may not be as good as the other chapters.)

Kikyo wandered through the dense forest as she always did, soul stealers following closely behind her. She still remained relentless about last night's occurrence with InuYasha and Kagome. Her mind was turning with ideas, though none of them were the least bit rational. That being so, she would not attempt them; but something seemed to be stirring in the back of her thoughts. A sadistic conspiracy was slowly unraveling, one that would put an end to her quandary. As much as she hated to admit it, for this to work she would require the help of someone who could reach into the depths of another's mind; Naraku.

(000000000000000000000000000000)

'That's interesting,' Kagome thought, staring at her swollen belly. She had been getting this weird sensation all morning, as if something were moving inside of her. She placed her hand on her stomach as she felt it again, realizing that the baby must be kicking. She smiled brightly. The thought that her child was actually growing inside of her warmed her heart. She turned to InuYasha, who was lying next to her, keeping a watchful eye.

"Come feel this," she told him, motioning towards her stomach.

He placed his hand on her. "I don't feel anything, Kagome," he said dubiously. 

"Just wait."

His eyes widened as he felt the sudden pulse. He stared at her, amazed. "Was that the baby?" he asked.

Kagome nodded.

InuYasha leaned his ear down to her stomach and listened closely. There was definitely movement going on. He smiled at her. "It's really in there, huh?"

"Yeah, it really is."

His grin widened as he felt a sudden burst of pride. He turned his head, smelling one of the most uninviting scents. "Damn wolf," he muttered.

A mass of whirling wind came zooming towards them. Koga emerged from it, looking as cocky as ever.

"What a pleasure to run into you today, Kagome." He turned to her and gasped. "What happened to you?"

InuYasha stepped in front of Kagome, glaring daggers at Koga. "Ain't it obvious?" he said. "She's pregnant."

"Kagome, why didn't you tell me that you and I were having a baby?" Koga asked, seeming pleased. "You should have known that I would have be happy. I guess now you'll have to come with me to my den, and we can raise our children together."

"What the hell are you talking about, you wimpy wolf?" InuYasha shouted. "It ain't your kid, or at least I don't think it is," he said turning toward Kagome, looking at her suspiciously.

"It's not his, InuYasha! How could it be? You're the only one I've ever been with!"

"Well, how do I know that?"

She groaned. Why did he always jump to conclusions, getting worked-up and jealous for no reason?

"Don't be stupid, mutt-face," Koga scolded. "Kagome doesn't know what she's saying. Of course it's my child."

Kagome had now had enough of their bickering. "Just shut-up, Koga! You know that I've never slept with you, so there's no way that this baby could be yours! Stop making stuff up and ruining everything! Just go! I don't want to be with you!" She bit back tears, guilt overtaking her.

"Yes you do," Koga said. "This dog over here just corrupted your thoughts. I know deep down that I'm the one you really want." 

"No, I don't! I never have and I never will! Get over yourself for once!"

Koga blinked. Did she really mean that? He turned away, only to see InuYasha with the smuggest look on his face. "Don't look so full of it, dog breath. The first child she has won't be yours and I'll make sure of that. So, you better watch yourself. Goodbye, Kagome. I'll see you in time. Don't worry about that." He left the area in a gust of wind.

Kagome began to sob uncontrollably into InuYasha's chest. She was terrified that Koga would come and try to kidnap her and take her away from InuYasha. Even worse, after what Koga had said, she was afraid InuYasha would be unable to bring himself to trust her again. 

He seemed to be reading her mind. "I won't let anyone hurt you," he said.

(0000000000000000000000000000)

"I see, so you plan on using me for this scheme of yours?" Naraku wavered his gazed to Kikyo. "Don't flatter yourself. I don't help anyone who is not willing to give me anything in return." 

Kikyo pulled out an abundant amount of jewel shards. "Take these," she said. "I have no use for them. Is this a fair enough trade, or shall I go gather more of these shards."

"This will suffice for now, Kikyo. I will help you, but you must promise that once first half is complete you will bring Kagome to me. I'll deal with her, while you lure InuYasha here. Do we have ourselves a deal?"

"Yes." Kikyo smirked. She had gotten what she came for, and would be rewarded in the near future with the sweet feeling of revenge.

Naraku laughed softly. "What will you do, InuYasha, when you have choose between the woman you love and your own child? Your decision will be most interesting, I am sure." 

(00000000000000000000000000)

"I can't believe Koga actually threatened you!" Shippo exclaimed staring at Kagome. "He was always declaring his undying love, and now he wants to hurt you! Talk about your change in personality."

"We won't let him get to you," Sango reassured her. "And, I don't think InuYasha would let him come within fifty feet of you."

Kagome sighed. She knew it was true, but she still didn't feel comfortable with the idea that Koga was considering hurting her or her child. She wanted her baby to be safe. Kagome smiled at herself. Her maternal instincts were starting to kick in.

(0000000000000000000000000000) 

Kikyo's spiritual powers began to release as she watched Kagome through Kanna's mirror. A bright, almost opaque, pink light surrounded her. She concentrated hard, putting all her energy in it. She finished slowly, making sure no errors were made.

"Let phase one begin," she said.

A/N: Ok, that's chapter seven. Did ya like it? Let me know. Also, most of you did not answer my question from chapter six. Please try and do that for me. I really need your input. **PLEASE REVIEW,** if you don't I will not update. That's my policy on fictionpress and it will be my policy here.


	8. Chapter eight

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, everyone! I didn't get as many as I wanted, but oh well. As long as I get a few, I'm happy. Here's chapter eight.

"Kagome, why are we going here again?" InuYasha asked as she dragged him into her house. They had come back to her time that day hoping to evade Koga, but Kagome had also said that there was another reason she wanted to come, though she had yet to inform him.

"We are going to see the doctor," she told him, seeming slightly agitated. Kagome led him to her kitchen where her mother was cooking lunch.

"Kagome, you're here!" Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed happily. " I haven't seen you in months. You look wonderful!" 

Kagome blushed somewhat at her mother's comment.

"Why are we going to see this 'doctor' thing of yours anyway?" InuYasha questioned.

Kagome sighed. "We're going so we can get a check-up to see if our baby is healthy."

InuYasha gazed at her, perplexed. "How can you do that?" he asked.

She shook her head. She didn't feel like explaining modern technology to him at the moment.

"I can call and make an appointment, if you'd like," her mother suggested. "Maybe you'll be even be able to find out the gender of the baby, and then you can start picking out names! This is going to be so much fun!" She walked excitedly toward the phone.

"Mom, will you please calm down?"

"I'm sorry, Kagome, this is just so elating!" Mrs. Higurashi proceeded to pick up the telephone, dialing the number of the gynecologist.

"Did she mean gender, as in, they can tell if it's a boy or a girl?" InuYasha asked, leaning toward Kagome.

She nodded, grinning. She placed a finger on his lips, knowing he was about to question this.

(00000000000000000000000000000000)

"Is it done?" Kanna asked in a soft voice, turning to Kikyo.

"Yes, Kagome should begin to feel the effects very soon. I am sure she has already gone back to her time after her incident with Koga, or should I say, Naraku."

(0000000000000000000000000000000) 

InuYasha and Kagome sat in the waiting room impatiently. It had taken so long dissuade her mother from coming along, and now they had to wait for the appointment to actually begin. InuYasha was especially uncomfortable, since he had never be in a doctor's office and seemed to find it intimidating. Not to mention the fact that Kagome had forced him to wear a hat because they were going out in public.

"Higurashi!" the nurse called from the entrance to the wing of patient's rooms.

"Come on, InuYasha," Kagome said, pulling him out of his seat. "We're next."

The nurse led them to the room, announcing that the doctor would be with them in a moment.

The couple sat in a comfortable silence as they lingered.

The doctor introduced herself as she entered moments later. "Hello, I'm Dr. Brine and you must be Kagome."

She smiled friendlily at the doctor. "Yes I am, nice to meet you." Kagome stuck out her hand for a handshake.

"Who is this young man you brought along with you?" Dr. Brine asked politely.

"This is InuYasha, he's the father."

"Well, it's nice to meet you too." She began to pull out folders and scribble things down. "Alright, I will be performing a sonogram for you, Kagome, to check and see if everything is coming along the way it's supposed to." She turned on the machine, going through all the procedures of the sonogram. 

"Everything looks great here," she said when she had completed. "Are you two interested in knowing the sex of the baby?" 

InuYasha raised an eyebrow. "The what?"

"She means the gender," Kagome said quickly. "Don't mind him, Dr. Brine, he's not used to this kind of thing. Yes, we would like to know."

(0000000000000000000000000000)

Kagura roamed the castle in search of Kikyo. Naraku had ordered her to bring the priestess to him at once. "Kikyo," she called out.

The woman emerged from the shadows, sauntering over toward Kagura. "What is it that you want?"

"Naraku wishes to see you." 

"Very well, tell him I am on my way." Kikyo headed to the main room where Naraku always stayed.

"Did you complete your task?" Naraku asked when she finally arrived.

Kikyo nodded.

"Then we shall proceed to the next step as soon as Kagome begins to feel the pain. The more pain she endures, the darker the jewel will become."

(00000000000000000000000000)

"Are you sure that you don't want it to be a surprise?" Dr. Brine asked the anxious couple. "It's ok if you don't, I was just trying to be sure."

"We're sure," Kagome said urgently. "Please tell us."

"Well actually, I'll be telling you the sex of the babies." She smiled brightly at them. 

"What?" InuYasha stumbled slightly, looking absolutely petrified.

"You're having twins," Dr. Brine said. "One boy and one girl. Congratulations!"

Kagome looked at InuYasha with a huge grin on her face. "Did you hear that, InuYasha? We're having twins!"

He seemed apprehensive then, and the entire way home. He didn't speak a word to her. Kagome told her mother the news as soon as they arrived at the house, as well as the rest of her family.

"Is something bothering you?" she asked InuYasha as they sat in her room. "You've been really quiet ever since we left the gynecologist's. Are you upset?" 

"It's not that," he answered finally. "I just don't know if we can handle two babies. One would've been hard enough." 

"Yes, but look at it this way; we get a boy and a girl. So, we both got what we wanted." She recalled their conversation on the way to the hospital. InuYasha had said he wanted a boy and Kagome had hoped for a girl.

InuYasha smiled warmly at her. "Well, that's true."

"Don't worry about a thing," she reassured him. "We'll do fine, I promise." She winced, feeling the same pain she had felt when they came home from the doctor's office. Kagome had decided not to tell InuYasha, knowing that it would burden him.

A/N: Ok, that's chapter eight. I finally decided on twins because I couldn't pick between a boy or a girl. I hope that ya'll are happy about the longer chapters. I'm really working hard to make them longer. Bye for now. **REVIEW, PLEASE!**


	9. Chapter nine

A/N: I got lots of reviews for chapter eight, so I am motivated to write chapter nine. It should be very interesting, very, very, interesting.

'This is so weird,' Kagome thought, grimacing. Her stomach had been in pain since yesterday and it wasn't letting up. If anything, it was getting worse. This thought scared her. 'The doctor said everything was fine. There shouldn't be anything wrong now.' The pain came again, this time causing her to yelp a little.

"What's wrong with you?" InuYasha asked her, worry engulfing him. She had been wincing all day, and it was beginning to scare him.

"Nothing," she lied.

"No, it's something! Are you hurting?" 

Kagome didn't want to tell him that something was wrong, that there could be something wrong with their unborn children. "It's nothing, I'm fine!" she screamed more out of fear than anger. 

He glared at her, knowing that she was lying to him. 

(000000000000000000000000000000)

Kikyo laughed lightly as she watched the near-completed jewel continue to get darker. "This seems to be working out quite nicely," she said to herself. "Though, Kagome has yet to endure the immense pain of the spell. It won't kill her, but she'll suffer, and in her suffering, InuYasha will suffer."

"You're plan is very callous indeed, Kikyo," Naraku said, rising from the shadows of the room. "Tell me, do you intend to kill their child after I am finished with my malicious use of it? Or, perhaps you intend to kill Kagome."

"When that time comes I will no longer be in need of your assistance," Kikyo responded. "My plans after this charade are none of your business." 

(00000000000000000000000000000)

"Ouch!" Kagome gasped out, her hand rushing to her stomach. The pain had gotten a lot worse throughout the course of the day.

Her mother stared at her suspiciously. "Kagome, are you ok?" she asked, looking concerned. "You've been like this all day. Why don't we take you to the doctor?"

"No, I'm fine, Mom. I don't need a doctor."

"Alright, if you're sure." Mrs. Higurashi turned around and went back to doing dishes, hearing a sharp thud on the floor. Kagome had collapsed. Her mother rushed to her side, grabbing the phone and dialing nine-one-one. 

(000000000000000000000000000)

"What the hell's going on?" InuYasha asked as Kagome's mother dragged him into the waiting room.

"InuYasha, I know this is going to be hard to hear," she told him quietly. "Kagome had to be brought here after she collapsed."

"She what?"

"Don't interrupt me, InuYasha. I talked to the doctors here, and they said that there's a good chance your children won't be able to make it." Her eyes began to fill with tears.

"Will Kagome be ok?" InuYasha brought himself to ask, his voice soft with grief. 

Mrs. Higurashi nodded slowly.

The two sat in the waiting room for the hardest hours of their lives. Fear had enveloped them as well as anguish. The heartache never seemed to cease.

"Mrs. Higurashi," the doctor called. "You may see your daughter if you wish, but I'm afraid only family is allowed," he said, nodding toward InuYasha.

"He's her husband," she insisted, pulling him toward the room.

InuYasha looked confused. He and Kagome weren't married. His mind drifted back to the conversation he had with her the night they found out that Miroku and Sango were getting married, now realizing was Kagome had been implying.

The doctor led them to room 497 where Kagome lay sleeping. They sat in chairs beside the hospital bed, staring at her anxiously.

Kagome's eyes slowly fluttered open. She looked around the room fiercely. "What am I doing here?" she questioned.

"Kagome, calm down," her mother said. "You collapsed in the kitchen, so I brought you here."

"What did the doctors say? Are the babies alright?"

Mrs. Higurashi nodded toward InuYasha as she stood up to leave the room, giving them some time alone. 

"What's going on?" Kagome asked him.

He knew that he had to tell her the truth, but he couldn't stand the thought of breaking her heart. "Well," InuYasha said finally. "You're going to be ok."

"That's not what I asked, InuYasha! I don't care about me right now, I care about our children! Now, tell me if they're going to be ok!" She was hysterical, tears pouring down her face.

He sighed sadly. "I hate to have to be the one to tell you this," he managed to say. "But, your mother said that there's a good chance that they won't make it."

Kagome felt herself cry harder than she ever had in her entire life. She hadn't planned on having children at such a young age, but the idea had grown on her during her pregnancy. She began to shake uncontrollably as she cried. "It isn't fair!" she screamed. "None of this is fair! It can't happen, and I won't let it!" 

InuYasha made a futile attempt to sooth her. "Please don't do this, Kagome," he said. "The stress will only make it worse." 

She stared him incredulously. "How can you say that? How can you expect me not to cry and scream? Maybe you don't realize how upset I am!"

He glared at her, grabbing her shoulders. "Of course I know how upset you are! I feel the exact same way!" 

"Then, why aren't you crying?' she asked. "Why do you look so calm?"

"I'm tryin' to be strong for you!" he stated. "I'm a man, it's in my nature, so forgive me if I don't want to cry!"

"Will you just let go of me and leave me alone?"

"No, not until you listen to me, and take back what you said!"

"Am I interrupting something?" a nurse asked, entering the room.

"No, not at all," InuYasha said letting go of Kagome's shoulders.

"Dr. Haul has the results from the test you took earlier," the nurse said. "I'm afraid they're not good."

"What test?" Kagome asked frantically, fearing what the answer would be.

"The test on your babies, to see if they made it." 

(00000000000000000000000000000000)

Kikyo watched the jewel closely, as it began to turn to black.

Kagome was enduring the worst kind of pain.

A/N: This was the hardest chapter I ever had to write. I swear, I actually cried. My sister walked up to me and rolled her eyes, and said, "It's just a story, get over it!" Well, screw her, I'll cry if I want to!

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	10. Chapter ten

A/N: I know that you people didn't really like the last chapter, but this story is a drama so I made it dramatic. Anyways, here is chapter ten and don't worry you'll like it.

"Please tell me they're ok," Kagome cried to the nurse. "Don't tell me they're dead."

"I'm so sorry," she said. "I wish I could tell you everything was fine, but the truth of the matter is not so glamorous. I'm afraid that they didn't make it."

Kagome began crying furiously, hoping that some of this pain would be alleviated. This hurt worse than the physical pain she had felt earlier that day.

"I'll give you a minute," the nurse said.

Kagome continued to cry. "I hope you're happy, InuYasha," she yelled between sobs. "You said that you didn't want kids right now, and you got your wish." She turned to look at him.

"Do you honestly think I would be glad about losing my own children?" he asked her. "How coldhearted do you think I am?"

Kagome stared at him through watery eyes. She shook her head in disbelief of her own actions; she had hurt him. She wrapped her arms around him tightly. "I'm so sorry," she told him. "I didn't mean what I said, I just can't think clearly when I'm this upset. Please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not, I'm just-" InuYasha paused, feeling a familiar pulse. "Did you feel that?" he asked.

"I did." She stared down at her stomach. "But, if they're dead then how could they be moving?"

He shrugged.

"Maybe we should ask the doctor," Kagome suggested. "There might be a chance that they're still alive."

Mrs. Higurashi suddenly entered the room. "Kagome, I'm so sorry," she said. "The nurse just told me the news. I know this must be so hard for you. Is there anything I can do?"

"Actually Mom, could you bring a doctor in here? There's something I really have to ask."

Mrs. Higurashi immediately obliged, rushing out the door.

InuYasha turned to Kagome. "Don't get your hopes up," he said. "I don't want you to get hurt again."

"This is going to hurt me for the rest of my life, InuYasha. I might as well find out the truth now, or I'll spend a long time wondering."

"Kagome," InuYasha began. "If this turns out to be bad news, I want you to know that I'm still going to stay with you." He took a deep breath, his thoughts again returning to the night Sango and Miroku announced their engagement. "I've been wanting to ask you somethin'." 

Kagome stared at him curiously, trying to wipe away the tears that were still making their way down her cheeks. "What is it?" 

"Will you…" He couldn't seem to get the words out. 

'Will I what?"

"Will you marry me?" he spouted out quickly.

She smiled at him for the first time that day. " Of course I will." The tears began to return to her face. "Thank you."

He leaned toward her, his lips colliding with hers. Hearing a noise at the door, he pulled away. 

"I brought Dr. Haul," Mrs. Higurashi said, bursting through the door. A man that looked like he was in his late thirties followed after her.

"Your mother tells me that you have a question," he said to Kagome.

"Yes, I was wondering that if my children are dead, it wouldn't be possible for there to still be movement, would it?"

"No," he answered. "That wouldn't be logical. Why do you ask?"

"Well," she said. "I just felt this pulse. It felt the same as when the babies were kicking. Do you think you could run that test one more time?" 

Dr. Haul nodded, calling in nurses to run a sonogram for her. 

"Let's take a look here," he said, eyeing the screen. "Well, what do you know? They're definitely moving. They made it through after all."

Kagome whimpered, sniffling slightly. 

"What are you crying about?" InuYasha asked curiously. "Didn't you hear him? He said they're ok."

"Don't be stupid, InuYasha! I'm crying because I'm happy, not because I'm sad!" She turned to Dr. Haul. "Thank you so much." 

"You're welcome, and if there's anything else I can do, I'd be happy to do it. By the way, if you're feeling better you can go home. I'm sure you'd be much more comfortable there." 

(0000000000000000000000000000000000)

"When are they coming back?" Shippo questioned Sango and Miroku. "No offense, but I've seen you guys every day for the past few months. I haven't seen Kagome in forever, and as soon as we get back, she leaves. I'm even starting to miss InuYasha."

"Don't worry, Shippo. I'm sure she'll be back soon enough," Sango assured him. 

Miroku chimed in. "I agree with the beautiful woman. It'll only be a matter of days."

Sango grinned up at him. He had been so kind to her ever since their engagement, and she hoped it would continue throughout the marriage.

InuYasha suddenly came running into the hut. The others stared up at him while he simply stood there, waiting for Kagome to enter as well.

"You're finally back!" Shippo shouted happily. "What took you so long?" 

Kagome told them of the pains she had been feeling and of her frightful trip to the hospital.

"That must have been awful," Sango said sympathetically when she finished.

"It was," Kagome told the group. "But, two very good things happened while I was gone."

Her friends looked at her and InuYasha curiously, waiting for an explanation.

"Well, you see," she explained. "In my time there are ways that you can tell if a baby is a boy or a girl before the baby is actually born. All you have to do is take a sonogram after the baby has developed a little." 

"What is this sonogram?" Miroku asked.

Kagome sighed. This would take awhile. "It lets you see your baby. Anyway, I took a sonogram. It turns out that InuYasha and I are having twins! A boy and a girl!"

"Cool!" Shippo yelled.

"That's wonderful, Kagome," Sango told her. "What's the other good thing that happened?"

"InuYasha and I are getting married."

(0000000000000000000000000000000)

"So, Kagome has finally returned to this era," Naraku said. "She has no idea what's in store for her." He eyed the girl in Kanna's mirror. "Celebrate while you can, Kagome. Soon there will be nothing to rejoice about. You'll find that everyone is against you, including your precious InuYasha."

A/N: That's chapter ten. See, I told you it would get happier. But, now Naraku has something evil up his sleeve, and so do I! You'll have to wait until the next chapter, to find out, though! Muahahahahahahahahahahaha! Ahem, sorry. Until next time! **REVIEW PLEASE!**


	11. Chapter eleven

A/N: Thanks for the complements. I also want to take this time to apologize to Kikyo. Sorry for making you out of character. I only did it for the benefit of the story.

InuYasha stared up at the night sky, perched in his favorite tree, thinking as he always did when he was alone. He glanced back toward Kaede's hut, keeping an eye on the small dwelling. He was sure that Kagome was safe inside, but it didn't hurt to check. One of Kikyo's soul stealers suddenly flew by; she was calling him. InuYasha sat in a state of uncertainty. He wanted to see what she sought, however, he could not bring himself to leave Kagome unprotected. More of the snake-like creatures soared by, continuing to beckon him. He finally couldn't take it anymore and followed after them.

'Forgive me Kagome.'

InuYasha soon found himself in a clearing a small distance away from the hut.

Kikyo stood there in silence as she waited for him to approach her.

"What do you want from me?" he asked her calmly.

She shot him a penetrating stare. "InuYasha, why would you ask me something like that? I merely wish to see you. After all, I haven't seen you in so long." She walked up to him, swarming over him in a sweet embrace. "Don't you miss this?" she asked him. "Don't you miss being with me?" 

InuYasha was speechless. He hadn't expected this. "I don't know what you want me to say," he finally managed to tell her.

"Say that you still love me and won't let me go." She pulled him closer.

He sighed. "I can't. I'm sorry Kikyo." He tried pushing her away, but she only pulled him closer to her.

"Don't say that, InuYasha," Kikyo pleaded. She pressed her cold lips to his.

InuYasha couldn't help it; he deepened the kiss. His heart began to ache with guilt as he did.

Kagome watched to two from behind a nearby tree. She could feel herself beginning to cry. She had come out here looking for InuYasha after he had suddenly disappeared, only to find that he had betrayed her. She turned away, heading back to the hut, unable to watch this anymore.

InuYasha finally was able to push Kikyo away. "Stop," he said. "I can't do this. I love Kagome." 

Kikyo glared menacingly at him. "She is just my reincarnation, a mere copy of me. What you're really saying is that you're in love with me."

"Kagome is my responsibility," he said simply, turning away from her without a second glance. 

Kikyo smirked. If all had gone well, Naraku had been able to get Kagome enlightened with the kiss she and InuYasha had shared. 

(0000000000000000000000)

InuYasha walked back into the hut, not making a sound. He sat down against the wall, watching Kagome. He knew that he had done wrong tonight by going after Kikyo in the first place. If she ever found out, he was sure he'd be 'sat' into the next millennium.

Kagome suddenly turned around to face him, tears in her eyes. She stared at him harshly. 

"Did I wake you?" he asked, a little apprehensive of her stare.

"No," she said calmly. "I've been awake. But, let's not talk about me, let's talk about you. Where have you been?" Kagome was glaring at him now.

"I was..." He couldn't bring himself to tell her. "I was outside." He closed his eyes in anticipation, exhaling sharply.

"Outside with Kikyo," Kagome said, finishing his thoughts. "I saw you with her. What the hell were you thinking?"

InuYasha ignored her question. "What were you doing alone outside?"

She groaned. "Why do you even care?" she asked him. "You have your precious Kikyo. What do you need me for?"

"Kagome, if you really witnessed my talk with Kikyo, then would know tha-"

She cut him off. "Your talk? That's not what it looked like to me. I can't believe you would go and kiss her, after all you and I have been through!" Kagome turned away defiantly. "Just go! I don't want to be around you!"

"I'm not gonna leave you! I made that promise!" InuYasha said forcefully. "Besides, if that's all you saw then you don't know the half of it!"

"I didn't need to see the rest of it to know what was going on! You kissed her!"

"I did not kiss her, damn it! She's the one that came on to me! I was trying to pull away!

Kagome rolled her eyes. "That's a lie, and you know it! I know what I saw, and if you're going to lie about it, then leave!"

"Bu-" He stopped himself. Kagome was right; it was a full-out lie. After all, he was the one to kiss Kikyo back. Depite all that had happened, he still found it hard to forget the priestess.

"Just go! I don't want you with me anymore!" Kagome was now on the verge of tears as InuYasha finally got up to leave.

He walked out of the hut without saying another word.

(0000000000000000000000) 

Kikyo stared into Kanna's mirror anxiously. "So," she said. "My little charade worked after all. Now Kagome thinks that InuYasha has betrayed her, and she has sent him away. What a perfect opportunity to get her alone long enough without him interfering." 

"I must say, your plan is well thought out," Naraku observed from the corner.

"Just wait until we get to the next phase," Kikyo told him.

(0000000000000000000000) 

Sango tapped Kagome on the shoulder. "I hate to be nosy, but all the yelling did wake me up. What's going on?" she asked. 

Kagome began to cry immensely into Sango's shoulder. She was unable to speak for a short while. "InuYasha and I had a fight," she sobbed out. "I told him leave, and he actually did. Now, I'm alone and I don't know what I should do. He told me before that he would stay with me as long as I wanted him to. I told him that I didn't want to be with him anymore, but I was lying. I was just upset, and now he's gone."

Sango hugged Kagome, trying to comfort her. "I'm sure he'll come back. I mean, when you're in your time he's always moping around. Face it, he can't live without you, and I don't think he'll be willing to try." 

"But, he has Kikyo," Kagome cried. "He doesn't need me."

"He had Kikyo then too," Sango reassured her. "He could've gone looking for anytime he wanted to while you were gone, but he chose to wait for you."

(0000000000000000000000) 

InuYasha sighed as he walked along the forest floor. Kagome didn't want to be with him. What else could go wrong today? He turned around sharply, suddenly sensing an evil aura, one that suspiciously seemed like Naraku's. It was heading the way he had come from.

'Kagome!'

A/N: That was chapter eleven. I wanted to make it longer, but right now that would be impossible. I'll update soon. Bye bye.


	12. Chapter twelve

A/N: Hey all! I was really bummed when I wrote the last chapter, so it probably wasn't as good as some of my other ones. Hopefully, this one will be much better. Anyways, here's chapter twelve. B.t.w. I'm so sorry about the long wait for an update. (Dude, I keep rhyming! I'm like Dr. Sues!)

The evil aura headed rapidly toward the hut in which Kagome lay. It seemed to be reaching into the very depths of her mind, pulling out all coherent thoughts. The miasma delimited her in a harsh mauve color that was unbeknownst to occupants of the dwelling, who were now soundly sleeping.

'What's going on?' Kagome thought urgently to herself. 'I can't control my body anymore. It feels like I'm not really here.' Kagome's body began to move out of the safe seclusion of the hut, toward the corrupt miasma. 'Stop! I don't want to go this way!'

InuYasha was bolting back toward the hut, having only the subconscious thought of protecting Kagome as he had always promised. The wickedness of the aura ahead seemed to be growing stronger with each beat of his heart. He inhaled sharply as he reached the clearing where Kaede's hut was, seeing Kagome walking toward the powerful miasma.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he shouted at her as he rushed to step in front of her. "I'll take care of this! You get back inside!" His eyes widened as he felt her push him aside, continuing toward the miasma. InuYasha pulled her to him quickly. "What is wrong with you?" he asked her, fearing her strange behavior. "Is this some kind of twisted way to get back at me?"

Kagome remained silent, her eyes emotionless.

Naraku laughed from the center of the miasma, as he watched the two of them. His work was completed, for now. He had been able to force his way into Kagome's mind; he was now her controller, and would remain as such until InuYasha could free her from his grasp.

"Do not fear for her, InuYasha," Naraku said. "She is safe for the time being, but remember that if you leave her unaccompanied she will be in danger. Tonight is a perfect example. Now, I have the power to control her every movement. I could kill her at anytime, so it would be wise for you to watch her." The miasma vanished along with its tenant. 

"Get back here you coward!" InuYasha yelled at the place where Naraku had previously been.

Kagome felt her body grow weak and she collapsed into InuYasha's arms. Her head was in severe pain from Naraku's control. 

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000)

InuYasha watched Kagome closely as she recuperated in the hut. He was still somewhat shaken up from earlier. He had been so afraid for Kagome. He stared as her eyes slowly fluttered open; she was regaining consciousness.

Kagome turned toward InuYasha, smiling weakly. "I'm sorry," she said. "I shouldn't have told you to leave. I still want you with me." She grabbed his hand, lacing her fingers with his, and squeezed reassuringly.

"What exactly happened back there?" InuYasha asked her, his brow furrowed, giving him a worried appearance.

"I don't really know. All I can remember is that I couldn't control myself no matter how much I tried. My body wouldn't respond to me, yet somehow I was still moving."

InuYasha glanced sideways, avoiding her stare. "Naraku said that he was possessing you," he told her. "I don't think you have anything to worry about, though." He hated lying to her, but he didn't think she needed anything to stress over. What Naraku had said still haunted him, however.

I could kill her at anytime

(000000000000000000000000000000000000)

(About 4 months later)

"SIT! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!" 

"What the hell did I do?" InuYasha demanded after the subduing spell had worn off.

Kagome glared at him. "Don't act like you don't know!" she shrieked.

InuYasha sighed. He had been getting that a lot lately. Kagome was almost nine months pregnant now, and her mood never seemed to get better. He turned away from her and began to walk.

"SIT!"

He was once again pulled to the ground against his will.

"Don't walk away from me like that," Kagome told him.

"I'm sorry," InuYasha said halfheartedly. He grasped her hand and led her back to the hut, hoping to find someone else that would keep an eye on her for him. He'd had just about enough sits for one day. 

(000000000000000000000000000000000)

"The time is right, Naraku," Kikyo sneered at him. "You must go after her." 

Naraku glared. "I know. I'll go soon, but first, we must lure InuYasha away."

The two watched Kagome closely in Kanna's mirror, knowing that soon she would be caught in the worst of situations.

'I told you to watch her, InuYasha,' Naraku thought to himself. 'Though, protection is a promise that you will not be able to keep for long. Kagome will soon be mine.'

A/N: So sorry for the short chapter. My sister is kicking my off the computer right now. I will update soon. I actually have something planned for the next chapter.


	13. Chapter thirteen

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter last time, but at least I'm updating right away! My sister is not awake yet, so she can't kick me off this time. Here's chapter thirteen!

Kagome stared up at the ceiling of the hut, shifting slightly as she tried to get comfortable. At the moment contentment seemed like an impossible feat. Her back had been killing her for the past few weeks and it wasn't getting any better. She sighed, glancing at her very pregnant belly. She knew that she would give birth very soon, a thought that scared her.

InuYasha lay sleeping peacefully beside her. Kagome had been rather hard on him lately, and she knew he needed the rest, but she needed him to console her as well. She began to absentmindedly stroke her stomach. Her mind lingered around the idea of going through labor, causing her to shiver somewhat. The fear of going through such a hardship didn't seem to fade. 

InuYasha stirred.

Kagome's eyes wandered to meet his.

InuYasha gazed at her with a languid expression. "What are you still doin' up?" he asked. "You should be resting." 

"I couldn't sleep," Kagome told him. "I guess I'm just nervous."

He yawned, scooting beside her. "About what?"

"About having the babies."

"I'm sure it's normal," InuYasha said. "I bet all women get scared near the end. You'll be fine, I promise." He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her to him.

Kagome nodded, leaning closer to his touch. "I know."

(00000000000000000000000000000000000) 

Kikyo rushed toward the village, her soul stealers following close behind. The snake-like figures abruptly skirted past her. They seemed to illuminate under the night sky. The soul stealers began to swarm around Kaede's hut, waiting.

InuYasha perked his head up. He stared toward the matt, which led outside, sensing the vexing presence of the soul stealers. He whispered to Kagome to remain inside while he went to check things out. Reluctantly, he headed toward the door, giving Kagome one last longing glance before going outside. He was suddenly engulfed by the figures as they carried him to Kikyo. InuYasha tried to speak, but to no avail. He was unable to find his voice.

Kikyo was standing in a clearing that was a good distance away from the hut. She watched as the soul stealers brought InuYasha to her, laughing slightly. "What will you do now, InuYasha?" she asked him.

InuYasha made an attempt to move against the hold of the soul stealers, realizing that his whole body was paralyzed. He glared at Kikyo, who was still smiling.

"You can't move, can you?" she said. "It's part of the spell, which has been put on you and Kagome. After tonight, you will find that there is no escape. You will be eternally locked in darkness."

(0000000000000000000000000000000000)

'Not again!' Kagome thought desperately as her body began to make its way out of the hut.

"Where are you going Kagome?" asked a tired Miroku, who had woken up from all the noise.

Kagome couldn't make herself answer him as she continued to move forward. 

Miroku looked at her curiously. "Are you going to answer me?"

Kagome said nothing.

Miroku proceeded to wake Sango. "Sango, can you try talking to Kagome? She's not responding to me and she's headed outside."

Sango rushed to her friend's side. "Kagome, wait! It's not safe for you to leave." She glanced around the hut. "Hold on, where's InuYasha?"

"He left," Kagome finally managed to say with a lot of effort. Her breathing became increasingly ragged. 

"What do you mean he left?" Sango asked furiously. 

Shippo had now woken up and was looking around the room, apathetic in all the yelling. "What's with all you guys?" he said lazily.

Sango quickly informed him of the situation, while trying desperately to keep Kagome from exiting the hut. "Snap out of it, Kagome! You can't just leave! What's wrong with you?" 

Kagome shoved Sango aside, finally moving out the door. The miasma that had been there that night when Naraku had taken over her mind was there once more. It encircled her again, but then lifted her up, carrying her away from safety. It passed over InuYasha, who was still bound by Kikyo's soul stealers.

InuYasha stared fearfully at the passing miasma, and struggled to break free from Kikyo's grasp.

"I'm sorry, InuYasha, but you will not be able to save her now," Kikyo said. "Kagome will soon be in Naraku's keep, and it will be up to me to decide whether she lives or not." Kikyo flashed a wicked smile at her ex-lover. 

(0000000000000000000000000000000)

Kagome awoke in a strange setting. 'What's going on?' she thought to herself. 'Where am I?' She glanced around the room; it looked like she was in some sort of castle.

Kagura suddenly passed by her, making her realize that she was in Naraku's castle. He had kidnapped her. 'What am I going to do?' Kagome asked herself. 'I can't stay in here! I have to get back to InuYasha!' She tried to pull herself up, but couldn't manage it. 'Stupid pregnancy!' she thought in aggrivation. 'I can't do anything but sit here!'

Kagura entered the room slowly. "So, Naraku has finally captured you," she said.

"What does he want with me?"

Kagura snickered. "You mean you don't know? This isn't Naraku's plan at all. In fact, it's Kikyo's. She is now in league with Naraku, and against you and InuYasha. Why do you think he left you at such a convenient time? Kikyo led him away tonight, and the night Naraku took hold of your mind."

Kagome gasped. So everything was Kikyo's fault? She had been responsible for all the terrible things that had happened? "How did Kikyo find out?" she asked.

"Naraku told her," Kagura said. "He had hoped that she would respond in this manner." She turned away, heading out of the room.

Kagome felt herself begin to cry. InuYasha was probably with Kikyo right now, and there was no one to stop her this time. Kagome winced. She began to feel a sudden pain in her stomach. 

(0000000000000000000000000000)

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were rushing in the direction that the miasma had gone, hoping to free their friend.

"Where do you think it took her?" Shippo wailed.

Miroku glanced toward the sky. "I'm willing to bet that Naraku had something to do with this, and the miasma took Kagome to his castle," he said.

"Look ahead!" Sango pointed toward InuYasha, who was still struggling to escape. "It's InuYasha."

The group ran toward him, seeing the reality of the situation.

"Kikyo has trapped him," Miroku observed.

InuYasha eyed his three friends that were coming toward him. He tried to speak to them, but it was no use. He hadn't regained his voice yet.

"Hirakotsu!" Sango shouted, throwing her rather large boomerang at Kikyo. The soul stealers released InuYasha.

(00000000000000000000000000000)

Kagome winced again as the pain got worse. 'What's happening?' she thought. Feeling a strange, watery sensation between her legs, her mind suddenly realized what was going on. 'Great! What a perfect time to go into labor!'

A/N: Muahahahahahaha! Kagome is not having a good day, is she? Oh well. Once again, I apologize for the short chapter last time. Like I said, my sister kicked me off. I'll update soon, don't worry. I know you all are dying to see what happens to Kagome.


	14. Chapter fourteen

A/N: I barely got any reviews for my last two chapters, but that's ok! I'm interested in my own story, so I'm going to write it. I still don't know what's going to happen in the end. I'm making this up as I go along. Anyways, here's chapter fourteen.

"Wind tunnel!" Miroku shouted, opening the void in his hand to suck in the soul stealers that had bound InuYasha.

InuYasha gasped for breath as he felt his voice returning. "Thanks guys," he said.

"No problem," Sango told him.

Kikyo glared menacingly at the group. "You will not be able to save her now, InuYasha. I'm sure she is already suffering from the curse Naraku set upon her."

"You were behind this all along!" InuYasha claimed. "Everything was your fault! I'm sorry, but I can't forgive you for that." He turned away from her. "Your wrong if you think that I won't be able to save Kagome, though!" He shot off in the direction he had seen the miasma, the rest following closely behind.

(000000000000000000000)

Kagome grimaced as the contractions became exceedingly worse. "Ow!" she cried out. Tears were rapidly falling down her face. 'What am I going to do?' she thought. 'I can't give birth here all by myself!' Kagome scanned the room; no one was there, and she feared that no one would be.

"What's with you, wench?" Kagura asked casually, entering the room.

Kagome cried out once more, grasping her stomach wishing to relieve some of the pain. 

Kagura stared at her curiously before realizing what was going on. "Are you in labor?" she asked, utterly shocked. 

Kagome simply nodded, unable to speak.

Kagura eyed the entrance of the room. She didn't know what to do, but she knew there wasn't a soul around to help Kagome. Though Kagura loathed Naraku, she wouldn't dare betray him by bringing the girl away from the castle. Naraku held Kagura's heart, and could easily end her life if he wished to do so.

"I need help," Kagome breathed out. "Please?"

(0000000000000000000000)

"Where the hell did that bastard take her?" InuYasha screamed into the abyss of the forest as he ran through it, desperately searching for Kagome.

"Naraku has probably taken Kagome into his castle, InuYasha," Miroku informed him.

"Damn it!" InuYasha sniffed the air for traces of Naraku's, or Kagome's scent. "I can't smell either of them."

Sango was silent. She was afraid for Kagome. For all they knew, she could be having the babies as they spoke. "I think we should keep moving," Sango said finally. "Kagome..." She paused. "...Could need our help." 

(0000000000000000000000)

"Can you stand?" Kagura asked Kagome, who was writhing in pain.

"I can try," she said, wincing as she tried to pull herself up.

Kagura offered her a hand. "I guess I can try and get you out of here," she told Kagome. 'As long as Naraku doesn't find out,' Kagura thought. 

Kagome was led outside the castle to a nearby cave.

"Just lay down here, and I'll try and find your pathetic friends," Kagura said to her nonchantly.

Kagome nodded, lowering herself down to the floor of the cave.

Kagura pulled out a feather that enlarged itself, and whisked her away from the dwelling. 

(0000000000000000000000)

"I can smell it!" InuYasha exclaimed. "It's Naraku's scent, but it's heading towards us." He gazed at the sky as he saw Kagura land in front of them. "I suppose you've come to keep us away from Naraku's castle," he said to her. "Well you'd better move, because I'm not wasting any time on you!"

"Save your breath," she told him. "I didn't come here to fight."

"Then what do you want?" he asked.

Kagura rolled her eyes. "I came to lead you to Kagome. She's in labor, so you'd better come quick."

InuYasha's eyes widened. Kagome was having the babies? Now? "What makes you think that I'm going to believe you?" he asked in a shaky voice.

"We both know that I've betrayed Naraku before, so it wouldn't be impossible for me to do it again."

"I think we should trust her," Miroku suggested. "If it's a trap, then we'll find away out of it. I just don't think it would be wise to risk not being able to help Kagome."

Kagura led the group toward the cave where she had hidden Kagome. She motioned them inside as they arrived.

"I knew it!" InuYasha said. "She's not here, this is a trap!" 

Kagura glanced fearfully around the room. Kagome had disappeared, which meant that someone must have taken her. He eyes widened. Naraku must have found out! "This is not a trap!" she stated. "Kagome was in here, but it appears that someone came and took her."

(000000000000000000000)

"What a pity, Kagome," Kikyo said, looking at her reincarnation. "This is certainly an awful time to go into labor. Perhaps I should put you out of your misery?" She cupped Kagome's jaw in her hand. "Or, perhaps I should let you go through this first?"

Kagome jerked her head away from Kikyo's grasp. "Don't touch me," she hissed.

"You really are an impudent wench," Kikyo said. She hit Kagome's stomach with a hard punch.

Kagome gasped, her hands rushing to he stomach. She knew that what Kikyo had just done could've very well killed her children. Kagome glowered at Kikyo.

"I said, don't touch me!" She made an attempt to move herself away from Kikyo. "Ahhhh!" she screamed as another contraction came upon her. "Someone please help me!"

A/N: Don't you dare bug me about the chapter being short! I now only get an hour on the computer everyday, so it's to type a long chapter in that length of time. Well, I hope you all liked it. I'll update soon. (Probably tomorrow, if I can manage it.) **REVIEW, OR FACE MY WRATH! **(My wrath being I won't update if you don't.)


	15. Chapter fifteen

A/N: Ok! Here's chapter fifteen! I'm on the phone with my friend right now, so maybe she can help me with some of my ideas. I still want more reviews. I said you would face my wrath and I meant it. You've been warned, so I am going make this chapter evil.

Everybody dies! (A/N: LOL! Just kidding! Here's the real story!)

"Where is she?" InuYasha was searching frantically around the cave for Kagome.

"I don't think that is going to help, InuYasha," Miroku reasoned. "We have to think this through rationally, or else our chances of finding her are very slim. Just calm down so we can figure this out."

InuYasha stared at Miroku in disbelief. "How can you expect me to calm down?" he asked. "Kagome's been kidnapped, meanwhile she might be givin' birth to my kids!" 

"So," said a voice from behind them. "Mutt-face is here too." Koga stood that with his friends Hakaku and Ginta.

"What the hell are you doing here, Koga?" InuYasha asked, glowering.

"I smelled the foul stench of Naraku, so I followed and came upon this dump." He narrowed his eyes at Kagura. "I came to finally get my revenge." Koga turned to InuYasha. "Now, what's this about Kagome having your kids?"

"I thought they already established this," Sango said to Miroku in a hushed whisper.

"You know good and well what I was talkin' about," InuYasha sneered. "I told you she was pregnant months ago!"

Koga's eyes widened. "You did not! I would've remembered something like that!"

"You pathetic fools really believe Naraku's tricks?" Kagura stood in the very back of the cave, eyeing them. 

"Do you mean Naraku disguised himself as Koga?" Shippo asked nervously.

Kagura nodded. "It was all part of Kikyo's plan."

(00000000000000000000)

Kagome was sitting restlessly in the corner of one of the castle rooms. Her contractions were getting worse, and still, no one would help her. Kikyo being in there did not help. If anything it made her pain worse. She now had to undergo the emotional sting of sitting in the presence of InuYasha's ex-girlfriend. She knew that he could never forget about Kikyo, no matter what she did.

"Ahhhh!" Kagome screamed out in pain, she could feel something begin to push out of her. 'Not now,' she thought. 'Can't this wait?' She was sure that one of the babies was coming now, and she couldn't do anything to stop it. 'I guess I better get this over with.' Kagome began to push. 

(0000000000000000000)

InuYasha charged inside the castle, blinded with rage. "I still can't smell her!" he said, frustrated. "Damn it! Naraku must have some kind of barrier around the room she's in!" The others were waiting outside, knowing that it wouldn't be in Kagome's best interest for them to all come barreling in there, especially if she was in labor.

InuYasha turned around sharply as his ears picked up a faint scream in the opposite direction. 'Kagome!' his mind reveled. He rushed in the direction of the scream. 'Let her be safe. If she isn't, someone is gonna pay.' He could hear her yelps of pain becoming increasingly louder with every step he took, until the shrieks completely surrounded him.

He growled in aggravation. 'The sound is coming from every direction,' he thought to himself. 'I can't tell where it's coming from!'

Another voice suddenly chimed in with the screams. "What will you do, InuYasha?" it said. "Your precious Kagome is in pain, and you can't stop it. I am, however, willing to give you the opportunity to see her one last time if you heed my request. If your children should survive this, you may take them, but you must leave Kagome with me." 

"Shut up, Naraku," InuYasha shouted toward the voice. "There's no way I would ever just hand Kagome over to you!" 

Naraku laughed. "Very well then. You will give your children to me."

"Forget it, you bastard."

"You must choose, InuYasha, or remain engulfed in the screams of the woman you love for eternity."

InuYasha glanced around. 'There's got to be a way out of this! I can't make this choice!'

"Time is running out, InuYasha," Naraku told him impatiently. "You must choose, or I will not give you any option. Remember, I can kill Kagome anytime I want, and I'll do it right now if you do not choose. What will it be; Kagome, or your own children?"

"Damn you!" InuYasha shouted. He pulled Tetsusaiga from its sheath, and it began to glow red. "I'll just blast through this barrier of yours!" InuYasha did his Red Tetsusaiga attack, shattering the barrier that Naraku had put around the room. The surrounding shrieks faded as well as Naraku's voice.

"Ow!"

InuYasha turned, hearing Kagome's scream, though it was only coming from one way. He followed the noise to the back of the castle into a tiny room set off to the side.

"Kagome," He said frantically, entering the room.

"InuYasha!"

He swiftly headed to her side, grasping her hand. "Are you ok?" he asked. 

"InuYasha, the babies are coming! You have to do something!"

"I know," he cooed. "I'll take care of this, I promise." InuYasha turned to glare at Kikyo. "I'm taking Kagome."

Kikyo smirked. "It won't be so easy. Naraku has already cursed her. If you take the girl out of the vicinity, she will die. If you leave her here with me, she will disappear forever. You cannot win. I already have." She eyed Kanna's mirror, as it showed a scene of a demon slayer, a monk, and a fox child. "Your friends were not wise to stay outside. They shall parish in a matter of minutes."

"You are not the Kikyo I knew fifty years ago," InuYasha stated. "She wasn't manipulative and sadistic. She would've understood what was happening with Kagome and me. You're not her! You're just a copy, a mere image of her. The real Kikyo died a long time ago. I'm only sorry it took me so long to realize it." His fists were clenched as he stared at the dead priestess.

Kagome sighed inwardly. InuYasha was still in love with the Kikyo that died fifty years ago. 'He says he loves me,' she argued to herself. 'Does he mean it, though? Can he ever just forget about her? I understand I'm being selfish, but I don't know if I can raise a family with someone who doesn't really love me.' Kagome groaned in pain as she felt herself push again.

Kikyo began to slowly saunter out of the room, Kanna following close behind. "I will leave you now, InuYasha," she said. "Just know that you will lose Kagome and your friends. I'll make sure of that." She exited the quarters, leaving Kagome and InuYasha alone.

"Don't worry," InuYasha whispered to Kagome. "I won't let anything happen to you." He squeezed her hand tightly, hoping the gesture would reassure her.

"You have to help me do this," she told him. "I can't handle it on my own."

He looked at her, astonished. "Kagome, I don't know how. I've never seen this done before."

Kagome screamed out once more. "You have to try."

He nodded, signaling that he was ready. 

(000000000000000000)

"Just a little bit more, Kagome," InuYasha coached. "You're almost there." He was holding in his hands a tiny baby boy and was now waiting for the girl.

Kagome was breathing almost painfully hard as she was giving birth. Her face was screwed up as she winced and screamed in pain.

InuYasha continued his ranting of encouragement. "You're doing good. Keep going." A bright smile lit up his face as a small child finally emerged. "See," he said. "You're done now." He cut the cord away from the baby, proceeding to clean it with his kimono. He presented the two children to Kagome.

Tears filled her eyes. "Wow," she mustered out, her breathing still ragged. "Look at them, they're perfect." Both children resembled their parents in some way. The boy had a small tuft of black hair on his tiny head. Just underneath the tuft were two little black dog-ears. The girl had a bit of beautiful silver hair atop her head. She opened her eyes, staring at the bright faces of her grinning parents. Her eyes were a deep amber, much like her father's. Her brother also opened his eyes to the world, revealing a similar color. Kagome laughed softly, opening her arms.

InuYasha placed the two babies in her open arms, kissing her forehead lightly. Kikyo's words were still haunting the very back of his mind. She had said that if he and Kagome remained in Naraku's castle, Kagome would disappear. However, if they were to leave, she would die. His only option of to defeat Naraku and break the curse before Kagome disappeared.

"Kagome, I have to leave," he stated, breaking their comfortable silence. "I'll find one of the others to stay with you, but I have to go take care of Naraku."

Kagome looked up at him. "Ok, I understand, but please hurry." 

InuYasha nodded, quickly making his way out of the room. 'I have to find someone soon,' he thought to himself. 'I can't risk putting Kagome or our children in danger!' He burst out of the castle to meet the faces of his friends as well as Koga, Kagura, Hakaku, and Ginta.

"I need someone to watch Kagome," he instructed. "I don't have time to explain the situation." 

Sango and Miroku volunteered. "We'll take care of her." 

"Wait a minute! You can't leave me alone with these guys," Shippo protested. "I want to come."

Koga interrupted him. "I'll gladly watch over Kagome, seeing as you obviously can't keep her safe," he said, nodding toward InuYasha. "I'll do anything to protect my woman."

InuYasha ignored the comment, leading them to the room where Kagome was located. The group gave a small gasp when they entered the room, seeing the small children balanced in Kagome's arms. She grinned at them, feeling a surge of pride at the moment.

"Oh, Kagome they're beautiful," Sango commented.

Miroku snickered her. "Well Sango, if you really like them that much we can make a pair of our own."

She gave him a well-deserved slap. "Now is not the time," she sneered.

Koga said nothing, but silently watched the group. He knew that he had lost his chance with Kagome.

"Can I see?" Shippo asked excitedly as he scampered onto her shoulder. "Wow! They're really cute! Do you think that they'll play with me when they get older, Kagome?" 

"I'm sure they will."

InuYasha gave one last glance at Kagome and their newborn babies before leaving the room silently. He tried concentrating his thoughts on Naraku. 'I have find him. I don't want to lose Kagome. I can't let her disappear! I need her with me. I can't raise two children alone.' He shook his head. 'I can't think that way. I'm sure she'll be fine.' It never occurred to InuYasha that he should be thinking about the safety of his children as well.

(00000000000000000000) 

"I will take them," a voice said in Kagome's mind. "If you do not obey, they will be mine. I will take your children." 

Kagome jerked her head up, looking around they room. She glanced down, seeing her twins safely nestled in her arms. Though she couldn't help but wonder what, or whom, that voice belonged to. Did she imagine it, or was it part of Kikyo's elaborate scheme? Or, perhaps it was something else it its own entirety.

A/N: That was the longest chapter I've ever written! Ok, I know it wasn't that long, but I'm still proud. Well, the babies are finally here, but what is the voice in Kagome's head. Find out next time! (Ok, I know that was really corny) **REVIEW! PLEASE?**


	16. Chapter sixteen

A/N: Hey peoples! I'm glad that you liked the last chapter. I know that I haven't updated in a while, but that was because I was on vacation. I rode this new roller coaster at Busch Gardens while I was gone. I think it's called Sheikra or something. Anyway, that has nothing to do with my story, so here's chapter sixteen.

Disclaimer: I keep forgetting to put this here. Hmmm..uh. Anyways, I don't own InuYasha.

Kagome stared at her newborn children with loving eyes. The voice was still plastered in her mind as well as the fear of its words. What would she do if its warning was to be fulfilled? She held the babies closer to her. Now that she had them she didn't know what she would do without them. She hadn't even named them yet. They hadn't had a chance to live. She couldn't let anything happen to them. 

"Kagome," Sango said from a corner of the room. "What's wrong? You look really nervous."

Kagome looked toward her friend, putting on a fake smile. "I'm fine, Sango. There's nothing to worry about."

Sango sauntered over to Kagome. "They're so beautiful," she said, admiring the children. "I just can't believe two people from our group are already parents." She paused to ruffle the small strands of hair atop one of the tiny heads. "You're very lucky, Kagome."

"They will soon be mine."

Kagome jerked her eyes away from Sango, timidly glancing around the room for the faintest sign of a source that the voice could have projected from. Fear-enveloped eyes met worried ones as she looked back at Sango.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Sango asked.

Kagome said nothing, as her body began to shake violently. She no longer could feel her own presence. Her eyes darted back and forth, scanning the room for the only thing she could feel was the essence of the very words that haunted her every thought.

"I will take them. I will take them. You can't save them."

"Kagome!" Sango screamed frantically, taking the babies from Kagome's quivering hands. "What's going on?" She hurried toward Miroku, shaking him awake.

He groaned groggily as one of the twins was forced into his arms. "Sango?" His eyes wondered to his fiancé, who was trying to calm Kagome's shaking body. "What's wrong with Kagome?"

Sango forced Kagome's arms to the floor, hoping to lessen the motion. She explained to Miroku the sudden seizure that occurred, while balancing Kagome's son in her arm. "I don't know what else to do," she cried out. "Kagome could die." She tightened her grip on her friend.

Miroku tried to comfort her. "Nothing will happen to Kagome, and if by chance something does, you can't blame yourself."

"For what?"

The couple turned to see Koga staring at them with curious eyes. It was the first time he had spoken since they entered the castle. Shippo, Hakaku and Ginta were standing behind him, clearly drowned in lassitude from their lack of sleep.

"Kagome just started having some kind of seizure," Miroku explained to the group as Sango sobbed quietly behind him, unbeknownst to the fact that Kagome's heart beat was slowly decreasing.

(0000000000000000000) 

InuYasha searched continuously through the castle, unable to find a trace of Naraku. He sniffed the air frenetically. 'His scent has completely disappeared! Maybe that means he's abandoned the castle,' his mind rationalized. 'Either that, or this is another one of his tricks.'

InuYasha's eyes suddenly averted to his arms. 'What the hell?' he asked himself as they started shaking. 'I can't stop them from moving.' His breathing increased rapidly, his knees collapsing under him. 'I don't even feel alive anymore, but I have to save Kagome. I can't let her disappear.' His despair transformed into determination. He slowly began to regain strength in his body and was able to stand up. He took a step forward, almost losing his balance under still weak legs. 

"Naraku! Come out you coward!" InuYasha yelled into the abyss of the hallway, not knowing what else he could do. He had been in every room, every corridor. There was still no sign of Naraku or Kikyo.

"You're wasting your breath, InuYasha," a voice spoke from behind him. "Naraku has left. I told you that I had already won, and that there was nothing more you could do." 

InuYasha glared at the figure behind him. "Kikyo," he addressed her under his breath. "What do you have against us anyway?" He was staring at her with an intensity that rarely flickered across his eyes. "Kagome didn't do anything to you. Why bring her into this?"

Kikyo smirked. "I cannot possibly bear no ill will towards her because, you see, she has what I want." 

"Is that what this is all about? Envy? Is it one of those, 'I can't have it, so no else can,' things? That's not a motive, that's greed, Kikyo. If you think I'm going to just stand here and watch you torture Kagome like this, then you're sadly mistaken."

Kikyo let out a soft laugh. "So you really have chosen her, then?" she said. "You will suffer for your mistake."

"Nothing Kagome and I ever did was a mistake," InuYasha countered. "I realize that now, so I have nothing to suffer for." (A/N: Just to clue you in, think back to the beginning of the story. That will help you understand the significance of what he just said, if you don't already. I know most of you probably get it, but there are slow people out there.)

"Don't act so insolent, InuYasha," Kikyo sneered. "Kagome's life now rests in my hands." Her body faded away from his view, but her words seemed to echo in his mind.

"I should have just killed her," InuYasha said to himself. "I have to get back to Kagome before anything happens to her." He headed back to the room where she lay slowly vanishing from the physical world.

(000000000000000000) 

"Do you think she'll be ok?" Shippo asked, standing over Kagome's still body.

"Yes, I'm sure she will," Sango assured him, secretly hoping his innocent wish would come to pass, avid to the very idea. Her eyes moved toward the door as InuYasha came running in breathing harshly.

"Is Kagome alright," he questioned immediately, rushing to her side.

"She was fine a while ago," Sango explained. "Then she just started to shake, and she wouldn't stop. We did our best to stop it, but now she's unconscious."

InuYasha grasped Kagome's hand, leaning his head against her chest. He reminisced, realizing that he had the same event occur to him moments ago. His head abruptly jerked up. "I can't feel her heart beating," he said, urgently looking toward the group.

"What do you mean?" Miroku asked, quickly eyeing his friends.

InuYasha leaned his head down again. "She has no pulse! Kagome, you can't die on me now! Come back!" He could feel tears beginning to form in his eyes, but he didn't care. "Please don't die," he pleaded. "I need you with me!"

Kagome's eyes fluttered open. "InuYasha," she whispered.

That was the last time she saw him. 

(0000000000000000)

"Then what happened, Daddy?" a young boy who looked no more than four asked, his two black dog-ears swiveling absentmindedly.

"Tell us, Daddy," a girl with silver hair, who was pushing her brother aside, chirped. "I want to know what happened to the lady."

InuYasha looked at his two children honestly. "I don't know."

A/N: Muahahahahahahaha! That's right, the first sixteen chapters were just the prologue! Now, the real story will ensue. I know I'm evil! Vacation does that to me! Don't worry the story will not be ending anytime soon. As long as I get my reviews! **YOU BETTER REVIEW! **Lol! Ok, I done being scary.


	17. Chapter seventeen

A/N: I know that the last chapter was a little weird for everyone, but it was weird for me too. I really did think that up off the top of my head. I'm not sitting at home mapping out my story. Sometimes my friends will walk up to me and say, "I can't wait to see what happens!" Then I'll say, "Really? Me too." I came up with the idea for the end of the last chapter while I was in the middle of chapter fifteen. It occurred to me that I would have to end the story soon, unless I changed the plot so that it was just the beginning. That's when the idea hit me. So, enough of that! On the to the next chapter!

InuYasha sat in silence while resting in the hut he had constructed after his children were born. He built it next to the old well, somehow secretly wishing that Kagome would climb out one day and everything would be the same. He knew, however, that he would just keep wishing in vain. Kagome was gone and would never come back. Everyday he would admit that bitterly to himself, but in the end he found that he was still conjuring up some shred of hope and instilling it in his mind, only to have it torn from him the following day.

InuYasha glanced at his two children through misty eyes as they lay sleeping beside him. He always kept them close, knowing that they were all he had to live for. He sighed, thinking about the story he had been telling them for three years, the story of their mother. Each time he would tell it there would be no ending. He could not bring himself to finish it, to inform them of the horror that took place that day. 

Flashback

"What is it, Kagome?" InuYasha asked, urgency molded into his voice.

She had spoken his name, but no other words escaped her lips. Her eyes were shut tightly, though her body remained limp. Her skin seemed to be turning translucent, almost transparent. She began to scream abrasively as her form slowly faded away.

InuYasha's body went rigid. 'She's disappearing!' his mind screamed. 'I can't stop it!' He reached out to touch Kagome, but was unable to grasp her. It was like he was trying to touch some inanimate object, a goal that was unreachable. He didn't want to lose her. She was so sweet and self-effacing. How could he give that up?

InuYasha continued to reach for her until there was nothing left, but her blood on his hands. 'She's gone,' he realized, staring at his hands.

"Your red palms will be her saviors in the end. The descendants will see to that," Kikyo's voice said in his darkness.

End flashback 

"I miss her so much," InuYasha said to himself. He could still see an image of her tucked in the very back of his mind under lock and key. That mirage crept its way into his dreams as he slept, and blinded him when he awoke. He often wondered how he had managed to live without her presence because she was all he could think about, dream about. Nothing in this world compared to her, except…

InuYasha's gaze averted to his subtle children. He smiled. They were the only reason his normal emotionless state could make a sudden turn. Without them, he would be nothing but an empty shell, though he apprehended that he often took them for granted. 

His mind began to come alive with ideas of his lost love, like every night before. He had the strangest feeling that she was still alive, and all he had to do was search for her. InuYasha turned his head back to the twins, knowing that it would be impossible to find her. He couldn't just leave the two of them, and he didn't want to endanger them more by bringing them along. He glanced at his son, who stirred slightly.

He jerked up, turning to his father. "I had a bad dream," he said shakily, scooting closer, his raven hair in a disheveled manner.

InuYasha held the child close. "There's nothin' to be scared of, Kyo," he soothed. " I would never let anything happen to you."

"I know that, Daddy, but it was really scary. She disappeared." 

InuYasha's eyes widened as he turned his head to look at his son. "Who disappeared?" he asked in an insistent tone.

"She was screaming. It wouldn't stop. My ears are still ringing. There was blood. It was so scary." Kyo was sobbing uncontrollably into his father's chest.

InuYasha just stared. What was he supposed to say to this? It sounded so much like the end of the unfinished story. Could it be that somewhere in his mind, Kyo remembered that event clearly? Somehow he must have never forgotten this memory, though it was impossible for Kyo to remember that it was his.

"Quit cryin', you baby," mumbled the lump in the corner of the room. "I'm trying to sleep." A young girl emerged from the bundle, glaring at Kyo with her amber eyes.

"Shut-up Kiana!" Kyo said coarsely.

InuYasha silenced them. "That's enough you two. Both of you go to sleep." 

(00000000000000000)

'InuYasha….'

His head wrenched up, hearing his name called in a hushed whisper, almost silent. His eyes darted back and forth as his hair began to stand of end. 'Who was that?' he asked himself. 'The voice seems so familiar and at the same time, so different.' He knew that he had probably imagined it, being that it was late at night and he was suffering from lack of sleep.

'InuYasha…' The voice seemed more adamant this time with its unrelenting tone.

'How can I feel so safe and calm when I don't know what this is?' This thought completely baffled him to the point where it consumed his mind. 'Why do I feel like I know the voice inside and out? It doesn't make sense.'

'InuYasha, I'm here. Don't forget….'

InuYasha was brought to an abrupt revelation. "Kagome," he said quietly into the darkness of the room. "I hear you, but I don't know what you're saying."

'Don't forget…'

"Forget what? What are you trying to tell me?" 

'My blood was on your hands, but have you kept it there? Do you remember? My life was yours, but is it still? Remember my blood, my life, my salvation.'

InuYasha did not hear her voice again after that moment. He spent the rest of the night with his mind dwelling on her. All the unkempt thoughts of her disappearance came flooding back, but his mind was blind to her words.

A/N: I know, short chapter, but give me a break. I'm very tired. Anyway, the real plot is unfolding now, or at least I think it is. I can honestly say I have absolutely no clue what's going to happen next. I'll update when I can think of something. Hopefully that won't be too long. I know you all had questions about how old the kids were and stuff, but all that will be answered in the next chapter, so keep reading.


	18. Chapter eighteen

A/N: Everyone is getting the wrong idea about my story and it's driving me insane. I'll give you all a little hint: I haven't killed anyone yet. I hope you're satisfied. I don't like people yelling at me for nothing. Anyway, Kyo and Kiana are about four years old right now, just to let you know. Ever Rin, Sesshomaru and Rin may or may not be appearing in this story, I haven't decided yet. Yes Miroku and Sango got married. Stardragon12, InuYasha is being nice because I think he would be in the state of things. He would be caring toward his own children especially after losing Kagome like that after he's already lost so much before. Besides, InuYasha can be really sweet. If you don't believe me watch episodes 47, 48, 107 (he cried in that one), or 126, just to name a few. So, on with the story.

Life's journey begins and ends in darkness. At least that's the way InuYasha sees it. Pain and betrayal are just part of the experience, though unfortunately they are the most frequent. Life's luxuries were apparently secluded on some desolate place where only the richest and most powerful flourished. Loosely translated, life sucked. (A/N: And that's my profound thought of the day. .) 

InuYasha sighed as his thoughts began drifting again. He was perched in the Sacred Tree where he usually stayed when he let his inner most thoughts freely wonder throughout his mind. He had decided to let Kyo and Kiana stay with Sango and Miroku today while he pondered the voice he had heard the other night. Though he knew that it was indeed Kagome's, something told him that it wouldn't be the wisest decision to heed her words. If he were to go in search of her and it turned out to be another of Naraku's insidious plots, he wasn't so sure if he could live through that a second time. 

(0000000000000000)

"Really, Uncle Miroku? That's how it works?" Kyo was staring wide-eyed at the monk, who had just given him a play-by-play of the makings of children.

"Yes Kyo, and keep in mind that you can't just go flouncing around with every girl you see," Miroku instructed, leaning closer to whisper, "That is only necessary when they are pretty girls." He winced as the impact of a rather large boomerang met with his head.

A very agitated looking Sango was looming over him. "Miroku! Don't be filling his mind with those perverted thoughts of yours! The last thing this place needs is a miniature version of you hitting on all of the women!"

"Why Sango, I was merely educating him."

Kyo shook his head staring at the arguing couple. Nothing ever changed. He turned to his sister, who was fiddling with the silver strands of her hair in the corner of the room.

"What are you staring at?" Kiana demanded sharply.

"Stop being mean, or I'll tell Daddy." Kyo had turned to the forces of threatening.

Kiana rolled her eyes. "Oh, now I'm scared," she said sarcastically. "Daddy will have my head for sure."

Kyo crossed his arms, sticking his tongue out at his sister. He stomped out of the hut feeling no remorse for his actions. Kiana was always picking on him, calling him names, and mocking his doings. Though most of the time he wanted to, Kyo never took action against her taunts.

He headed toward his house, sulking. He knew he must be close because he soon reached the clearing where to old well lay dormant. His father never let him go near it; this made him even more curious of its contents and history. He trudged closer to it to get a better look inside.

'Spooky,' Kyo thought, shuttering slightly. The domain was dark with an eerie glow to it. What looked like bones of deceased demons were lodged at the bottom. He leaned forward over the lip of the well, drawn to the strange light. He shifted, now hanging completely over the edge. 'What's that shiny stuff?' Kyo attempted to peer closer only to have his foot slip at the wrong moment. He was sent hurtling into a blinding sea of light that consumed him as he continued to fall further.

(00000000000000) 

"I've checked everywhere!" Miroku was dashing in and out of the hut, frantically searching for the child in question. "Where could he have gone?" He rummaged through the contents of the place, practically turning it upside down.

"Maybe he went outside to play," Sango suggested.

Miroku ignored her comment and continued his rambling. "InuYasha is going to kill us! You know how protective of them he is! I can't die yet, Sango! You haven't produced an heir!"

Sango rolled her eyes. "Miroku stop!" she said. "He is not going to kill us because we are will find Kyo before he-" She paused as InuYasha stepped inside. "InuYasha, you're back! Why don't sit right over here." She motioned toward the right corner of the hut.

InuYasha glanced around. "Where are Kyo and Kiana?" he asked, staring at the couple suspiciously.

Kiana made her presence known. "I'm right here," she informed the group. "But, they lost Kyo." She smirked toward Miroku and Sango, who were laughing nervously. 

InuYasha shot them both a glare. "That better not be true." 

Miroku could feel the hair on the back of his neck rising. "You know InuYasha, it's a funny story," he stuttered.

Now standing, InuYasha was glowering at the two. "So, you don't know where he is? You're gonna have hell to pay if we can't find him!" He grabbed the back of Miroku's robes. "Stay here with Sango, Kiana," he said in a menacing tone. "We'll find your brother." 

(000000000000000)

"Where am I?" Kyo asked himself, eyeing his surroundings. "I must be at the bottom of that well." He felt around the walls of the dark room, trying to feel out a way up. He grasped one of the stone edges with a clawed hand, repeating the process with the other. He reached the top, and not a moment too soon; his tiny arms and legs gave out from the strain. "Is anyone here?" he called out, finally realizing that this was not where he had fallen into the well, but a totally different area altogether.

Kyo toddled up the stairs of the strange location, seeing a door at the top. He carefully slid it open, almost losing his balance. His eyes widened at the sight of this new era that was before him.

(000000000000000)

'Where could he have gone?' InuYasha thought, racing through the forest, Miroku by his side. 'We've checked all around the village! There's nowhere else he could'vd gone, except…" He glanced in the direction of the well. 'I told him never to go there, though. He usually listens to me, but it's the only place we haven't checked.' He made a sudden turn toward the well.

"Where are we going, InuYasha?" Miroku asked. "We already looked over here."

InuYasha glared. "Quit yappin'! There's one place we haven't looked!" He had averted his focus back to running when his mind began to lose concentration. His vision blurred, leaving him in a state of dizziness.

'InuYasha…' It was the voice, Kagome's voice.

A/N: I know that was short, but again I'm really tired. I just can't seem to think of anything to write. I'll keep trying, though. Just to let you know, I drew a picture of Kyo and posted it on mediaminer. It's still under the name, kikyophobia. Check it out. **REVIEW, PLEASE!**


	19. Chapter nineteen

A/N: Alright, here's chapter nineteen. So, on with the story. Be sure to check out my new story, The journal of InuYasha. I was bored, so I decided to write something else.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha………or any other characters in this story………except for Kyo and Kiana…. so don't sue me……….because that would suck.

InuYasha stopped as his mind was ensnared in the mere echo of Kagome's voice. He was now seemingly oblivious to the rest of the world. The only sound he could process was the voice of his lost love. Why was she calling him? What was it about her vocals that enthralled him so? Only wishing to rid himself of the desire to answer these questions, he spoke to her.

"Kagome, I can hear you," he whispered, not caring that Miroku stood beside him. "What are you trying to say?" As he let these words out of his mouth, his own voice began to shake with anticipation. "Tell me what you want!" He sounded more urgent this time with more exigency delimiting his voice.

'The time draws closer.' Her tone was soft and earnest. 'Only you can stop it, InuYasha. All you have to do is remember me and my fate, my words and hers. Please?'

These thoughts began relentlessly resounding inside InuYasha's head. "What the hell are you talking about?' he shouted. "What is it that you want me to remember? I don't know what I'm trying to stop! If you would just tell me I could-"

"InuYasha!" Miroku had placed a hand on his shoulder, attempting to silence him. "Kagome's not here! She's been dead for a long time now! She is not here! No one is!" Miroku's eyes softened slightly. "I know it's hard, but you have to stop thinking about her all the time. As a friend, I'm asking you to move on."

InuYasha stood in silence for a long time, realizing that Kagome's voice had gone. "You're right, Miroku," he said finally. "But, how can I move on when she won't stop haunting me? Sometimes she'll talk to me, saying things I can't understand no matter how much I want to. I can't just get up and move on, when she won't let me. Everything she says keeps bothering me in the back of my head, after her voice subsides. I can't stop thinking about her, Miroku. I don't think I ever will. I always feel guilty because I know I let her down. It was my fault she died. I couldn't reach her in time." His lecture was barely above a whisper as he finished, painfully reminded of the day he lost her.

Miroku was unable to speak at first, not knowing what to say. He was able, however, to reach one conclusion. "It wasn't your fault," he assured InuYasha. "You shouldn't blame yourself. No one could've prevented it. If you must blame someone then blame Naraku." He added silently, "And Kikyo."

InuYasha stopped him. "No, it was all me. If hadn't left her alone that night, then she wouldn't have gotten kidnapped. Naraku even warned me beforehand, but I guess I had forgotten, or wasn't thinking about it at the time." He turned his gaze toward the ground. "We should get going," he said, changing the subject. "I don't want to lose Kyo too."

(000000000000000000)

Kyo was frozen in one spot. He couldn't seem to grasp the scene in front on him. "My legs feel like jelly," he complained to himself. "Ok, one foot, then the other." He slowly began following his own instructions, walking toward the house that lay ahead. It was huge compared to his little body; two stories high! It had sort of a pink hue to it that gave the place a soft, welcoming presence.

"Wow!" Kyo squealed, scanning the place, his black dog-ears swiveling madly as he listened to all the new sounds. He twirled around childishly, taking in his surroundings.

"Excuse me," a voice called from behind him.

Kyo turned to see a woman, definitely middle-aged, staring at him with milky brown eyes, her short, wavy brown hair giving her a motherly since.

"Can I help you?" she asked in a soothing tone. "You look lost." Her eyes averted to the two ears atop his head. She moved closer to him, getting a better look. "You look so much like-" She stopped herself, not wanting to frighten the child. "Why don't you come inside?" she suggested.

Kyo shook his head. "No thanks. My daddy told me not to go in strange houses, caves, or in the mouth of any demon. That last one's a stupid rule 'cause I already know that, but he keeps telling me anyway." He smiled innocently.

"What's your father's name?" the woman asked curiously, still staring at the child's unusual features.

"InuYasha!" Kyo shouted gleefully, leaping into the air as he said it. He bowed slightly. "And, my name's Kyo! What's yours?"

She grinned down at the little boy. "You may call me Grandma, or Mrs. Higurashi, which ever you prefer." She leaned down ruffling his ebony locks. "Say, Kyo? What's your mother's name?"

Such an innocent question brought a wave of pain to the child's eyes. "I don't have a mother anymore," Kyo admitted. "I never really did."

(000000000000000000)

Kiana repositioned herself again. She couldn't sit still. All she wanted to do was to go outside and maybe run around to try and release some of her extra energy. "Aunt Sango, can I please leave for a little bit?" she pleaded, staring through big amber eyes. "I promise I won't get into any trouble."

"Sorry Kiana," Sango said from the other side of the hut, absentmindedly stroking Kirara, her two-tailed cat. "I can't let you go outside, not until your father comes back."

Kiana groaned in annoyance. Nothing was going her way today.

A young fox demon entered the room, his light brown hair up in a high ponytail tied neatly with a blue bow. "What's going on here?" he asked, turning his head to Kiana. "What's wrong with you?"

Kiana glared. "Can it, Shippo! I'm depressed!"

Shippo rolled his eyes unsympathetically. Kiana had always been picking on him even though he was much older than she was. He guessed it was a habit she picked up from her father. 

"Where's Kyo?" Shippo asked, glancing around the room. 

"Uncle Miroku and Aunt Sango lost him," Kiana sneered in a heap in a corner, lightly drumming the floor with her fingertips. "Daddy and Uncle Miroku are out looking for him, but I'm stuck here missing all the action as usual."

'I wish there was an off button for this kid,' Shippo thought silently. 'That would be the best.' He shook his head. That was an unreachable dream. "How long ago did the two of them leave?" he asked, strutting over toward Sango.

"About two hours ago," she said. 

Kiana watched the two grow deep in conversation while she quickly tiptoed out of the hut. She sighed with relief as fresh air met her face. "Finally," she whispered, hoping to evade getting caught. "I better get of here quick before those two blockheads notice I'm gone." Kiana scurried away from the clearing, entering the dense forest.

(000000000000000000)

Miroku and InuYasha arrived at the well in silence. They had not spoken since their earlier conversation due to the awkwardness that had befallen upon them.

"The well?" Miroku raised an eyebrow, eyeing his friend dubiously. "Do you really think Kyo would've fallen in here?"

"It's the only place we haven't looked and I plan to look everywhere possible, so don't get in my way!" InuYasha jumped down the well through the barrier of time. "Kyo!" he shouted as soon as his feet touched the bottom. He hurriedly bounded out of the well house staring at the familiar setting. He recalled coming here so many times to get Kagome, though he knew that she would not be there, it still felt like he was close to her. He shook the thought away, running to the house, making his way inside. 

InuYasha's eyes soon met those of Kagome's mother and Kyo's, who had finally come to the conclusion that Mrs. Higurashi meant him no harm.

"Daddy!" Kyo screeched, running into his father's open arms. "I'm sorry," he said. "I know you told me not to go near the well, but it was glowing and I had to look. It was so shiny and I didn't think it would hurt me, and then I ran into this lady and she was really nice. I went into her house only 'cause I knew it was safe, honest! Don't be mad! I'll never do it again and-"

InuYasha shushed him. "Slow down, son, I don't want you to hurt yourself. I'm not mad, ok? You're not in any trouble, just don't run off like that again." He gave Kyo a reassuring smile and sent him out of the room, so he could have a one-on-one conversation with Kagome's mother.

"What happened to my daughter?" she immediately asked him, though fearing the answer. "Your son said that he didn't have a mother." 

InuYasha sighed. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't save her this time."

(0000000000000000000)

Kiana skipped around lush trees, doing cartwheels in the fields. She loved being outside. It made her feel free, like no one could order her around anymore. She closed her eyes, stumbling backwards a little, only to run into someone. She turned around to meet the face of a beautiful young girl, who looked about fifteen. She had long silver hair down to her hips and piercing golden eyes that seemed to invoke coldness. She wore a gorgeous white kimono that showed off her perfect figure. 

"Who are you?" Kiana asked, already hating this girl. 

"I have no time to speak with half-breeds," she said simply, pointing a clawed hand at Kiana. "I am Takara, the daughter of one of the most feared demons in the land, Lord Sesshoumaru."

A/N: I'm going to stop it there because I feel like it. I finally watched the third InuYasha movie, which is why I'm putting Sesshoumaru in this. Anyways tell me if you liked it! **REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter twenty

A/N: Hey, thanks for all the good comments on the last chapter. And, for the last time…KAGOME IS NOT DEAD! I keep trying to explain that to ya'll and you just don't seem to get it. She'll be back, and she and InuYasha have a lot of catching up to do. So, that's something to look forward to.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

"Where is my daughter?" Mrs. Higurashi asked again. "Please tell me she's alright."

InuYasha turned away trying to avoid her prying eyes, debating with himself about how he should give his answer. On one hand, he could give the short she's-gone-and-she-ain't-never-comin'-back sepal. Or, he could simply give the condensed version of what really happened, sparing her feelings. "To be honest," he said finally. "I really don't know where she is." He slowly managed to tell her exactly what happened that night, emphasizing the more important details. He glanced toward Mrs. Higurashi to see her reaction, only finding small tears idly caressing her cheeks.

"So that's it, then?" she said in slight squeaks between sobs. "I'll never see her again?" She stared at InuYasha, who seemed intimidated by the intensity of her questions. She knew full and well what the answer to them would be, though she was not keen on the idea.

Once again, InuYasha's gaze was altered toward the floor. "I don't see how you ever could," he admitted, deciding not to mention that Kagome still spoke to him, clearly trying to alleviate his perplexity with her vague intimations. "I wish I could've saved her then, or even save her now, but I guess it's impossible." He glanced up to meet her stare. "I'm sorry."

She placed her hand on his shoulder, giving it an avid squeeze. "It's alright. I know you did everything in your power to try and save her, and I know you would have given your life if it would've helped her." She smiled almost painfully at him, still shaken up. "I also know that she loved you and wouldn't want you to blame yourself for what happened. She would want you to move on with life and to just be happy."

He sighed. "You would think."

"What do you mean, InuYasha?" Mrs. Higurashi questioned him, intrigued. 

He ignored the comment. "I should get going now," he said quickly. "My daughter is waiting for me to return." 

(00000000000000000000)

"Takara, huh?" Kiana stared at the girl curiously. "If your father is supposedly 'the most feared demon', or whatever, how come I haven't heard of him?" She smiled wickedly. "Do you just like to brag to make yourself seem more superior than other people, or do you really think you are?"

Takara spoke calmly. "Of course I'm superior to you, you're a mere half-breed. I, on the other hand, am of a much higher status. Not that you would know anything about it, of course, being that you're so young and all. Now if you'll excuse me, I have more important matters to attend to." Takara strode past Kiana, head held high, giving her a princess-like stance.

Kiana rolled her eyes. This girl sure needed to get a life.

"Takara," a deep voice said suddenly.

Kiana turned around, seeing a tall man, his long silver hair streaming far down his back. His amber eyes seemed to pierce through the brisk afternoon air. He wore a very defined kimono, making it obvious that he was of a high stature. She glanced toward the rather soft looking, long puff draped across his shoulder. She couldn't help but have the sudden urge to touch it. 

"I'm coming, Father," Takara responded, ambling closer to the man.

'This must be that Lord Sesshoumaru she was gloating over,' Kiana figured.

Sesshoumaru's gazed wavered to Kiana, who seemed to be making it a point to glare profusely at him. He knew this was his impertinent half brother's daughter, whom he did not want his own daughter associating with. "Come Takara," he said.

(000000000000000000)

(A/N: Ok, ya'll really need to read this part. Trust me, it's important.) 

Remember my blood, my life, my salvation.

Though Kagome had said so much more than that to InuYasha, that was the one phrase that never evaded him. It was the only thing that brought him close to remembering anything. 'Does she want me to remember the day I lost her?' he asked himself, already feeling a wave of pain sweep over him by just mentioning it. 'That's the one day I want to forget.'

Kyo toddled along beside him, along with Miroku, who had waited for the two of them by the well, toward Sango and Miroku's hut. InuYasha continued reminiscing, hoping to find some clue no matter the simplicity of it. What had happened that day that was so significant to her revival?

It's part of the spell, which has been put on you and Kagome. After tonight, you will find that there is no escape.

That's right. Kikyo had said that to him that night. Could it be possible that they were still, even after all these years, ensnared in her trap? But, why would that be true? Kikyo had gotten what she wanted. She had been able to push Kagome out of the picture. But, what was the point of that? She had not, in fact, tried to suede him to go to hell with her. That didn't make any since at all. Wasn't the whole thing about getting him back?

Your red palms will be her saviors in the end. The descendants will see to that.

Her saviors? Kagome's saviors? InuYasha looked toward his hands. Kagome's blood had been on them that night. 'Is that what Kikyo meant by red palms?' InuYasha rationed in his mind. His thoughts drifted back to the first time Kagome had spoken to him since she disappeared.

My blood was on your hands, but have you kept it there? Do you remember? My life was yours, but is it still?

'Have I kept her blood on my hands? Does she want me to remember what Kikyo said, so that, maybe, I could save her? How will her own blood save her, though?'

The descendants will see to that.

'Descendants, as in Kyo and Kiana? Are they supposed to aid me in saving Kagome? If so, then how?' InuYasha glanced at his small son. He knew that he couldn't just endanger Kyo or Kiana like that. 'The only person that would know anything about all of this is Kikyo. I don't want to see her, though. Everything, Kagome's disappearance, Kyo and Kiana being motherless, and my loneliness, is all her fault. How can I face her after that. Besides, I doubt she'll be willing to tell me what the hell she meant.'

"InuYasha."

He turned to Miroku, who was calling for him, motioning him toward the hut they had finally arrived at. They proceeded inside to meet the face of a very anxious Sango.

"What's wrong, Sango?" Miroku asked, seeing her expression.

"Oh, good! You found Kyo!" she exclaimed nervously, completely ignoring his question.

"I think it's a fair question for me to ask where my daughter is," InuYasha said, unable to see Kiana anywhere inside the hut.

Sango broke down. "I'm sorry, InuYasha! She wanted to go outside, and I told her to wait until you got back, but I guess she must have snuck out while I was talking to Shippo! He's out looking for her now, though! I'm sure she's safe, so there's really nothing to worry about!"

"It's alright, Sango," Miroku reassured her, pulling her body close to his. "InuYasha understands." He raised an eyebrow at the half demon, hinting his reasoning. "Right?" 

InuYasha scoffed. "The hell I do! You lost my daughter!" He gave a long, exaggerated sigh. "I'm getting too old for this."

A/N: Alright! That's chapter twenty! However, I am very sorry to tell you that the next chapter won't be up for at least another two weeks. I am off to Georgia for a family reunion, then I'm headed toward Valdosta to go to Wild Adventures theme park, and after that I'm going to these beautiful springs to relax in. Finally, I'm going to my grandmother's house for a week to spend time with my cousins. So, I'm booked for a long time. I promise I'll update as soon as I get back, though. **REVIEW! **I'm finally at 200! It's time to celebrate! Keep it up!


	21. Chapter twentyone

A/N: I know I said that I wouldn't update for about two weeks, but there was a change of plans. Between the gay hurricane, my grandfather's heart attack, getting two flat tires in the approximately ten minutes, and having half of my family miss the reunion because of the hurricane, therefore making me bored out of my mind, we just decided it wasn't worth it. And, I had to go to some tiny town to get away from the hurricane because it happened to be heading right for me! You know, I've always hated living in Florida. It's a freakin' hurricane magnet! Anyways, on with the story.

The next few days had been uneventful. Kiana had managed to find her way back to the hut before anyone could get a chance to search for her, though she had resolved not to mention her earlier encounter with this 'Takara' person. Nothing more was ventured into the visit that Kyo had in the future, nor was anything remotely related to his disappearance that day. In fact, their father was often reluctant to talk to them at all, however, the reason was still uncertain at this point.

InuYasha sat up, thinking late into the night while his two children silently slept beside him. Ironically, this had been the exact situation when Kagome's voice had first made its entrance. He looked timidly around the hut, half expecting to hear Kagome once more, but it never came. The suavity and extravagant comfort never once approached him during the course of the night. In truth, he felt empty without it. InuYasha let out a forlorn sigh. This constant isolation needed to stop.

'I need to find a way to bring Kagome back!' he thought desperately. 'I don't want to move on! I want Kagome!' He stifled a mournful cry. He couldn't live like this anymore. Not only was it unbearably lonely, but the feeling of incompleteness also never ceased to overcome him. He gave a longing glance toward Kyo and Kiana, knowing that this was one of the last times he would get to see them. 'I'll go,' his mind stated firmly. 'I'll go see Kikyo.' InuYasha eased himself up, standing over his twins.

"Come on, you two," he said soothingly. "I need you to wake up. You'll be staying with Uncle Miroku and Aunt Sango for awhile, ok?"

Kyo sat up slowly, gazing at his father questionably. "What?" he asked quietly, rubbing one of his amber eyes.

Kiana still lay stubbornly sleeping. InuYasha nodded towards Kyo, signaling a wake up call. 

Kyo instantly responded, pushing Kiana rather violently. "Wake up, stupid! Daddy said so!"

Kiana grumbled, seeming more than annoyed at the intrusion. "Don't call me stupid, stupid!" she hissed, giving him the violent push he had given her with much more intensity. "It's too early!" She glared at her father.

InuYasha sighed inadvertently. "Listen to me. You'll be staying in Uncle Miroku and Aunt Sango's hut for awhile," he repeated. "I promise I'll be back for you soon, ok?" he said, noting their protestant expressions. "Daddy has somewhere he needs to go."

"Where're you going?" Kyo asked, his face screwed up as if he were holding back tears. He sniffled slightly, but did not cry.

InuYasha gave a halfhearted grin, trying to reassure the child. "I'm goin' to get someone back that I lost a long time ago, someone that you lost a long time ago. I'll be back as soon as I can." He ruffled their hair, motioning for them to follow him outside. He led them to the clearing where Sango and Miroku had built their hut, right next to Kaede's. The early morning sun peaked over the fields giving them a certain incandescent glow. Trees surrounded the area, as if a wall of protection from outside intruders.

InuYasha lifted the mat that was used as a door, peeking inside. Sango and Miroku were sitting on the floor chatting happily, while the young fox-child, Shippo, rested in the corner of the hut. InuYasha cleared his throat, acknowledging his own presence.

"Hello InuYasha," Sango said, smiling brightly. "What brings you here this morning?"

He stared at the couple seriously. "Sango, I want you to wait outside with Kyo and Kiana. I need to talk to Miroku about something." He looked toward the corner where Shippo lay, now awake. "Bring him with you."

Shippo glared at him, his turquoise eyes shining maliciously. "If you ask me," he sneered. "You and Miroku have been spending way too much time together." He snickered, soon enduring a well-deserved whack on the head by InuYasha.

"Why don't we just go on outside, Shippo," Sango suggested quickly, giving a questioning look to Miroku and InuYasha. She dragged the kitsune by the arm, leading him out of the hut.

InuYasha's gaze immediately averted toward Miroku. "I'm leaving," he stated bluntly.

Miroku raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, InuYasha?"

"I'm going to get Kagome back. To do that, I have to see Kikyo, so I need you and Sango to watch Kiana and Kyo while I'm gone."

"Kagome is dead!" Miroku said firmly. "You can't get her back, InuYasha! What you're doing is irrational! You're abandoning your own children to try to find someone who is never coming back!"

InuYasha glowered at his friend, his fist connecting with Miroku's face. The monk was sent hurtling backwards, slamming against the wall. "I would never abandon them for anything!" InuYasha shouted, his fists clenched and body quivering. "Don't ever say that! Kagome is not dead, Miroku! I already told you! She still talks to me, asking me to remember something that will help bring her back! I know she's still alive out there! The only reason that you can't understand what I'm talking about is because you've never lost the woman you love right in front of your eyes! You don't know what that feels like! And, if you're lucky, you never…will." He fought to keep his strong.

Miroku stared up at his friend in bewilderment. Never once had he seen InuYasha so emotional, and so determined at the same time. He stood up brushing off his robes. "Then, I wish you luck, my friend." He smiled, nodding at the door. "You wouldn't want to keep Kagome waiting."

InuYasha muttered a quick thank you before hurrying out of the hut. "Hey, Sango," he said, pushing the mat away, leading him outside. "Miroku has something that he needs to talk to you about, and I need to talk to these two." InuYasha knelt down, wrapping an arm around each twin. He glanced at Shippo. "Go with Sango, runt."

Shippo was about to protest, but decided against it, knowing that this must be an important matter.

"Are you leaving now, Daddy?" Kyo asked innocently.

Kiana was crossing her arms, looking at the ground.

"Afraid so, kid."

Kiana jerked her head to face him, her eyes filled with tears. "You won't be gone too long will you?" She stared at him pleadingly.

"I'll be back before you know it," InuYasha said, pulling the two closer to him. "Promise me that you'll be good for Uncle Miroku and Aunt Sango, ok?" He chuckled slightly at the names. 'Uncle Miroku and Aunt Sango.' Kagome had decided long before the twins were born that that was what the monk and the demon slayer were to be referred as.

Kyo and Kiana nodded, hugging their father one last time. 

InuYasha reluctantly released himself from their clutches, giving the two a short wave before heading off to the forest. He began to wonder aimlessly through it, searching for any sign of Kikyo. However, it was not Kikyo's face that he met when he finally caught a glimpse of her soul-stealers. It was none other than Sesshoumaru's.

A/N: There ya go! That was chapter twenty-one. I apologize for its lack in length, but I have piano lessons today. And, you know what that means…PRACTICE, PRACTICE, PRACTICE! Well, once again I am most penitent to tell you that all plans for cancellation have been uplifted. I'll be leaving on Sunday, but I'll come back by Thursday. I might be able to fit in another chapter by Sunday. We'll see.

Don't forget to **REVIEW! **(Honestly, I'm not obsessed about getting reviews, but I have this little bet with my friend. I need to reach 300 reviews by the end of the summer. It's almost over, and I really want to win. Please, help me out.)


	22. Chapter twentytwo

A/N: I'm so sorry that this took so long. Like I said before, I was at my grandmother's house. And, I would've updated as soon as I got home, but then I found out that my cousin tried to kill himself. It scared me to death, and I was way too shaken up to type anything. I want to thank those of you who reviewed, especially Ever Rin. Thank you so much for all of those. I'm really close to getting 300 reviews. I can smell it. Lol. Well, I know that this is not what you all want to read right now, so I'll stop blabbing. Here's chapter twenty-two.

InuYasha stood in silence, staring at his brother, taken aback by his presence. What was he doing here, of all places? He turned his head, gazing around the forest. Kikyo was nowhere to be found, though her vile soul-collectors swarmed the entire vicinity. What was going on? Where was Kikyo? He glanced back and forth furiously. Nothing made since.

"So we meet again, InuYasha," Sesshoumaru said, his voice unwavering. He stared at his half-brother through emotionless eyes and a stone expression.

InuYasha said nothing. His eyes had averted to the girl standing beside Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru nodded towards her, seeing InuYasha's questionable stare. "My daughter, Takara."

"Who the hell would ever want to have any child of yours?" InuYasha scoffed in a mocking tone. "Or maybe it wasn't their choice." He narrowed his eyes, giving Sesshoumaru a dubious look. 

Sesshoumaru's expression remained cold. "You shouldn't be so dense as to think lowly of me, Brother. I found a mate long before you were ever revived from your eternal sleep. However, unlike you and our pathetic father, I obeyed the demon law. I'm sure you understand."

InuYasha's hand quickly moved to Tetsusaiga. "No I don't, so you better start talkin'!" He grasped the sword's handle, prepared to draw it at any moment. He could've sworn he just saw a smile pass over Sesshoumaru's lips.

"When a demon has a child, the father is meant as a trainer. It has been that way for centuries. The female takes care of the child until he or she becomes fifteen or more. That is when the father takes over and trains the child until he feels they're ready to go out on their own. Our father did that with me and should've done the same with you, but he decided to save you and your human mother from death, which in the end cost him his own life. So you see, I did the honorable thing."

InuYasha glared. "Honorable my ass!" He pulled Tetsusaiga from its sheath. "Listen, I didn't come here to hear you preach, so unless you want to die here and now, I suggest you move!" His teeth were gritted, and his eyebrows were furrowed as he held out his blade.

"I don't have time for your games, InuYasha," Sesshoumaru told him, his deep voice seeming barely above a whisper. "I am here strictly on business. I don't need your interference." He extended his claws threateningly as they illuminated with a green glow; his poison claws.

"There is no need for violence."

The two brothers turned as a woman stepped out, her long black hair, which accented her pale skin, pulled back into a loose ponytail. Her clothes were obviously those of a priestess.

"Kikyo," InuYasha muttered menacingly under his breath.

She smiled innocently at him. "Why the visit, InuYasha?" she asked. "Isn't there something you should be protecting?"

InuYasha let a slight growl instill its self in the brisk afternoon air. "What I do or don't do is none of your damn business!" he snarled heatedly, almost feeling guilty. 'No,' he told himself. 'I don't feel anything for her. She's not Kikyo." He shook his head, trying to alleviate himself from these thoughts. He was here for Kagome and no one else.

Her smile seemed to creep further across her face as she watched his culpability. "Is that so? If remember correctly, the last time you were supposed to be protecting someone it didn't work out well for you." Kikyo's voice was jeering and seemed to be implying something. She raised an eyebrow, increasingly hinting her implications.

If possible, InuYasha's look became even more bloodcurdling. "Stop!" He seemed to be having trouble getting out the word; his whole body was quivering. "Just don't…" He choked on his own words. The blame he had placed on himself after Kagome's disappearance began to ascend to new levels with every single syllable Kikyo mustered out.

"I believe my business here is done," Sesshoumaru said, nodding toward Kikyo. He turned, meandering off, Takara ambling closely behind.

Kikyo's intimidating stare wandered back toward InuYasha. "Was is it that you came here for?" she asked him.

InuYasha, however, didn't seem to be listening. His eyes were wide and impassive, unreadable. His hands clutched his head as if he were battling with his own mind. He let a soft whimper escape his lips as he was pulled from his own hellish reality. He was now ensnared in his own thoughts; reality was the state he was furthest from.

"What is this?" he questioned to himself. He was now engulfed in a blue mist that was impenetrable; he was unable to move. The cerulean hue began to completely envelop him as a blinding light passed over his gaze. 'Where am I? What's going on?' All his questions came to an abrupt halt as a shadow appeared in the depths of the inexplicable light. The shadow took the form of a human figure and was gliding closer with every beat of his heart. InuYasha felt the sudden urge to reach out and touch it, but he had seemed to be rendered paralyzed by opaque steam that surrounded him.

The figure continued closer toward him. He squinted trying to make out what, or whom it was until he was suddenly dawned with a realization. "Kagome," he whispered hopefully. As soon as her name left his lips the shadow that had been cast over the figure vanished leaving her standing there, close enough to touch. "It's you." He smiled as he felt all unkemptness leave him.

Kagome returned the smile, her entire form giving off a certain iridescent glow in front of the light, making her even more captivating. "You remember," she said, her eyes shimmering, eyes that InuYasha found himself easily lost in. She reached out to him, placing a hand on his cheek, lightly caressing his skin.

The warmth radiating off her hand lifted InuYasha's paralysis. He wasted no time, quickly wrapping his arms around her as the blue mist slowly dispersed itself from view. He held her as if holding his own life, afraid to let go. "I missed you," he breathed, clutching her tighter. "I won't lose you again."

Kagome pulled back slightly to meet his gaze. "Do you see it now?" she asked, her face looking apprehensive as she tucked one of her raven locks behind her ear.

"See what?" He felt his body go rigid at his own words. What was she trying to convey to him now?

She looked hurt. "InuYasha, we can never be with each other until you see," she told him, her voice quaking. She grabbed his shoulders, shaking him frantically. "Please, you have to see! Remembering isn't enough anymore!" She was hysterical, tears streaming down her face.

"You're making no since, Kagome!" he screamed out of frustration. "Tell me what you want me to see!"

She had become calm again as she turned her head to look up at him. "I'll die," she said finally. "It's part of the curse, her curse. I can't just tell you. I love you, InuYasha, so promise me. Promise me that you'll see, and that you won't forget now that you have remembered."

Though InuYasha was still oblivious to her meaning, he could not find it in himself to tell her so. "I promise I won't fail," he managed to say, but added quietly, "Again." 

"I can tell you one thing, though," she said, bringing her lips to his, kissing him gently. "I never really left you, and I never will. I've always been here, even if you couldn't see me." She stroked his cheek one last time before disappearing along with the light that surrounded her.

InuYasha was once again left in darkness.

A/N: Ok, there you have it. I'm sure I answered a few questions in that chapter. And, I'm also sure I raised some more. The point is, though, I actually have a plan now. That's right, I know where I'm going with this. That's a first. Don't forget to **REVIEW! **I really want to win this bet, so if you could help me out that would be great. I may not continue if you don't! (Just kidding. Trust me, I will continue this no matter what. I don't write for reviews. They're just a perk. Lol.)


	23. Chapter twentythree

A/N: Ok, I'm finally posting chapter twenty-three. And, I just have to say one thing. THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! I finally was able to reach 300 reviews! You guys are the best, especially Ever Rin! Lots of chocolate for you, girl! I really do want to thank you all, though. I suppose you wouldn't be too upset if I started asking for 400. Anyway, I am starting school again. I'm in high school, but I'm taking college level courses, so I may not always have time to update because of all the work I have to do.

InuYasha's eyes peeked open. He was suddenly overcome with a strong feeling of drowsiness. His head was pounding, and his body felt numb. What had happened? He was just with Kagome, and now he seemed to be back in his own world; veracity had struck him. His silver hair hung over his shoulders as he knelt down, dampened in his own sweat, his breathing ragged. He couldn't help but wonder how his transition between reality and utter rapture had occurred. One thing, however, was evident; Kagome was alive, and there was still an ounce of hope that he could save her. InuYasha suddenly jerked his head up, with a resolute look about him, his eyes pooling with determination. There was no question. He would save her. His eyes darted toward Kikyo, who was standing directly in front of him, wearing a look of amusement on her face.

"I take it you still don't understand," she said softly. "Something so blatantly conspicuous, yet you are so ignorant as to be unable to see it. Tell me, do you wish to get Kagome back?" Her words at this point were barely audible as she sunk down in front of him.

He narrowed his eyes. What was she trying to pull? Giving in, he finally said, "Of course." 

Kikyo's pale hand reached toward his face, lightly tracing its outline with her fingers. "You've longed for her for so long, and still you don't see it." She laughed softly. "Though I might have tried, fate would not allow me to separate you from one another."

InuYasha turned his face away from her light caresses. "What the hell are you on about?" he demanded. "You succeeded! Kagome's not here!" He could feel the burning rage inside him begin to grow. He felt as if he were on fire, an ember that could not be extinguished.

Kikyo observed him carefully. Though it was scarce, she could still feel his demonic aura rising. "You're wrong, InuYasha," she told him, seeming unnerved by his inexplicable change. "She is still with you. I was merely able to create the illusion of severance. You believe she is gone because she is not visibly present. That was the intention of my spell." 

InuYasha was in a state of ambiguity. He was fighting against his own conscience. He couldn't find it in himself to gain control over his emotions. He felt a need, a lust, to slaughter her right then and there. His palms shook vigorously as he tried to overcome it. He watched in horror as his claws began to extend past their normal length. All that was left of his self control, in that instant, vanished. He was now left with a since of power and dominance, all coherent thoughts became casualties during his internal battle. Just as his hand ascended into the air, preparing to fulfill his desire, he paused.

InuYasha suddenly pulled his hand back to stare at it. Blood was pooling from it, dripping far down his arm, threatening to flow past his elbow. By instinct, he moved his face closer sniffing the blood. He jerked away in surprise, for it was not his own. It was, in fact, Kagome's. A new feeling began to invoke itself in him; fear. How was it that her blood now was covering both his arms? He glanced back and forth between the two of them, mortified. InuYasha began to regain his senses as he watched the blood trickle further across his arms. There was an abrupt pulse throughout his body. His hands quickly moved to his chest. It was burning, as if someone had lit his heart on fire.

Kikyo stood up, backing away from him, her soul stealers swarming around her. "She keeps your soul," she said, catching him in a fierce gaze. "She is the one who has kept you dormant. I will leave you now, InuYasha." She turned from him, making her way out of the clearing and into the lush forest that had surrounded them.

Still clutching his chest, InuYasha collapsed onto the ground, letting sleep take him.

(000000000000000)

"I think he's dead."

"No he isn't, stupid! He's still breathing!" 

InuYasha slowly opened his eyes, meeting the curious gazes of his two children.

"Daddy! You're alive!" Kyo squealed gleefully, wasting no time latch himself onto his father. "How come you're all red," he asked, noticing InuYasha's bloody arms. "Are you ok?"

InuYasha attempted a warm smile. "Yeah, I'm fine, kid. You don't have to worry about it. Nothin' could ever hurt your dad, remember?" He hated lying to his children, but did not want to expose them to the harsh reality of the world, not yet.

"See Kyo, I told you he was ok," Kiana said snobbishly, sticking her tongue out at her brother. "You're just too young to understand."

Kyo raised an eyebrow. "What are talking about? Aren't you forgetting that I'm a minute older than you?" He moved away from his father, crossing his arms, feeling rather proud of himself for remembering.

InuYasha sighed, eyeing his surroundings, realizing that he was now back in the safety of Miroku and Sango's hut. How had he gotten there? The last thing he remembered was blacking out after Kikyo had left. He turned toward the door, seeing his two friends enter their home. 

"InuYasha, you're awake," Sango said, feeling relieved. 

InuYasha managed to pull himself to his normal cross-legged position, still weakened by the sensations he had felt earlier. "I need to talk to you and Miroku about something," he said. "It's really important." He moved to face Kyo and Kiana. "Why don't you two go outside and play for a while," he suggested. "Just be careful, ok?"

The twins nodded, hurriedly heading out the door, pushing past Sango.

Sango stepped the rest of the way inside, joining InuYasha on the floor. Not too long after, Miroku entered the hut.

"Well, look who's up," he stated. "I was beginning to wonder if I brought you back here for nothing." 

"It was you?" InuYasha looked somewhat surprised.

"Yes, I was tracking a strong demonic aura that I had sensed in the forest," Miroku explained. "It just kept growing. I was uncertain if was Naraku or not, but then it just disappeared. That's when I came across you."

InuYasha sat in silence for a moment. "I see," he said finally.

Sango was staring at him in bewilderment.

"What?" he demanded.

Sango shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I just noticed your arms. What happened to them?"

Miroku nodded, staring at InuYasha with the same curiosity as Sango.

InuYasha proceeded to tell them everything that had happened between Kikyo and himself, putting special emphasis on his transformation. However, he made it a point to leave out his encounter with Kagome, not wanting to be accused of insanity, for even he questioned its realism.

"I don't understand, though," Sango said as he finished. "How did Kagome's blood end up on your hands? Your transformation couldn't have caused that."

InuYasha let out a nonchalant sigh. "It's something that had to happen," he told the two. "It's part of-" He paused, staring at them intensely. "-getting Kagome back." 

"How is this supposed to help, though?" Miroku asked dubiously.

InuYasha thought for a moment.  
_  
Do you see it now?_

She is still with you. I was merely able to create the illusion of severance.

I'm here. Don't forget.

He was suddenly dawned with an abrupt realization. "I know where Kagome is!"

A/N: HA! I'm so evil; therefore, I shall stop it here! I'm sorry it wasn't as long as I hoped it would be. It's just one of those things where, you know what you want to say, but you can't put it into words. That's one of the reasons it took so long to update. I'll try and get to it sooner this time. I'm so excited! It's almost my fifteenth birthday! –Hopes to fall down a well and somehow end up with InuYasha and company- Well, I'll write more as soon as I can. I know you all are dying to know where Kagome is. **Please review! Go on, click the little button, you know you want to.**


	24. Chapter twentyfour

A/N: Ok, here's the chapter you've all be waiting for. I'm sorry it took awhile. Thanks for the cookies and reviews! –Hands some cookies to all reviewers- And, hmmm…my other favorite InuYasha episodes. Well, I absolutely love episode 135, and the unforgettable 132! (Miroku proposed to Sango in that one! –squeals-) I'm also a HUGE Hakudoushi fangirl! So, any episode that he's in is a good one! Ok, I'll stop my girly ranting and let you all read.

Disclaimer: I own InuYasha! –Tall man in suit standing in the background clears his throat, holding up a pair of handcuffs- Alright, fine! Leave me alone already! I don't own it! Geez!

Sango and Miroku were staring at InuYasha in utter astonishment.

"Do you really know where she is?" Miroku asked quietly, still unable to grasp what InuYasha had said.

Sango, however, seemed to be contemplating the reality of his words. "I thought Kagome was dead," she stated, keeping her voice soft, avoiding severity. "We saw her die, InuYasha. How is it that you can still claim she's alive? I know it's hard to except, but-"

"Shut up!" InuYasha's voice was harsh and rugged. "I know she's still here! She's with me right now!"

Sango was ready to protest, but Miroku silenced her. "Just listen," he said. "None of this may make sense, but I've talked with InuYasha about it. I think that if any person is able to feel her presence and believe in the small possibility of her life, it's him." He turned back toward InuYasha, nodding for him to continue.

InuYasha's eyes focused on the hardwood floor as he spoke. "I still can't believe that it took me so long to realize—I should have known—she's right here." He moved a callused hand to his forehead, lightly tracing two fingers over it. "It explains everything; the way she still talks to me, and…" His voice trailed off. He felt a familiar burning sensation in his chest, his hands pulsing. He crouched over, grimacing, eyes clenched shut.

Miroku and Sango rushed to his side, quickly grasping onto his shoulders in an effort to aid him.

"What's going on?" Sango asked frantically as InuYasha's body began to convulse. He was screaming in agony, clutching his chest hard, threatening to draw blood as his claws converged with his flesh.

"I don't know," Miroku said, trying to hold down InuYasha's quaking form with the best of his ability.

InuYasha was fighting against his own body as he tried to lift up his hands to meet his eyes. With much effort and pain, he pulled them up. Glancing down, he saw that his palms were now drenched in Kagome's blood. He had no qualms as to why, now very aware of Kagome's location. His vision began to blur and a nauseous feeling began to overcome him, quickly pulling him into darkness.

(0000000000000000000000) 

"Have you completed the transition?" Naraku was sitting in the corner of one of the castle rooms, surrounded by shadows, and cloaked in baboon fur. He wavered his icy gaze to meet Kikyo's, who was kneeling in front of him with an intense look about her. Her dark brows were furrowed as if she were in deep thought.

"It is done," Kikyo said. "I've already spoken with Sesshoumaru about the proposition, to which he was kind enough to agree. The prophecy will now lie in the hands of Takara. InuYasha won't be expecting it. I was beginning to worry that that little wench Kagome was leading him on."

Naraku cackled softly. "There's no need to fret. She knows what will happen to her if she does."

Kikyo nodded, standing up. "Her children will die, and she won't be able to save them while trapped in the mind of their killer." 

(000000000000000000000)

InuYasha awoke with a start, taking in his surroundings. He felt blinded as he stared around his own abyss. He was enveloped in nothing but a bright light. He stood up slowly, waiting for what he knew would come.

'InuYasha...' Her voice was quiet, and had a haunting tone to it.

"Kagome," InuYasha whispered. "I see everything now. I finally understand." 

A harsh wind blew across him, so chilling that it made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.

Kagome spoke again, her voice so uneasy that she almost seemed as if she were afraid of something. 'InuYasha, everything is different.'

InuYasha's eyes darted around the light, searching for any sign of Kagome. "Where are you?" he asked insistently. "Kagome?" The light began to dim as he called out her name. A shadow emerged from this dimness. It was Kagome, at least an image of her. The figure was almost transparent; the light seemed to be shining right through her.

Kagome's form glided toward him. She said nothing, but stared at him with her grave expression as if her face spoke words. 

InuYasha reached for her, but the closer he got, the further away she seemed until she was completely lost within the adjacent light. "Wait!" he called urgently. "Don't go yet!" His hand was still held out to her. He pulled it back leisurely, silently admitting that Kagome was unreachable at this point.

'Nothing is what it seems...'

As her voice faded away, InuYasha felt as if he were doing the same.

(00000000000000000000)

"InuYasha get up, quickly!" Sango was shaking him, her voice frantic. 

InuYasha sat up abruptly, breathing harshly. "What's going on?"

Sango's eyes were filled with tears. "Miroku's going after them right now," she said in a hushed tone. "We can catch up if we hurry."

InuYasha looked up at her. "What are you talking about?" He had this strong feeling inside him; it was tugging at his heart.

"I'm sorry InuYasha!" Sango wailed. "Everything happened so fast! He just came and-and…" She paused, sobbing uncontrollably.

"What happened?" InuYasha grabbed her shoulders forcefully, staring with his intimidating expression.

"Kyo and Kiana are gone. Naraku took them."  
_  
Your red palms will be her saviors in the end. The descendants will see to that._

A/N: I know it was short, but I have to get to school now. Uhhh…**Please review!** Remember, I asking for 400 now. I'm already almost there. So, keep it up. I need at least 40 more reviews. I promise I'll put up the next chapter as soon as I get them.


	25. Chapter twentyfive

A/N: Sorry this took so long guys. Thanks for all the reviews! I finally was able to reach 400! That's really awesome! –Hands gift baskets to all reviewers- Well, I'm not going to blab this time. I'll just let you read the chapter. So, here it is! I'll warn you now that this chapter contains very mild sexual content, so if you don't like that stuff then don't read it.

InuYasha could feel his heart pounding against his chest, seeming in perfect sync with the rhythm of his scampering feet as he ran through a forest. Sango was following closely behind him, aloft, riding the demon cat Kirara. As he moved through winding paths, dodging trees along the way, InuYasha felt completely isolated; all distractions were repulsed. He had only one intention at this moment—rescuing Kyo and Kiana.

"InuYasha, look up there!" Sango shouted suddenly, pointing straight ahead of them.

InuYasha's pace increased as he peered ahead, seeing Miroku crouched down on the ground not more than a few yards away. "Miroku, what happened?" InuYasha asked as he arrived in front of the fallen monk.

Miroku's breathing was harsh. "I couldn't catch up with Naraku," he said with much strain. "He stopped for a moment, though. He told me that you shouldn't bother coming, InuYasha. He said that Kyo and Kiana's fates had already been decided, that they would end up like Kagome." Miroku's voice seemed to grow gradually softer as he spoke. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as his body finally gave way. Blood was seeping from the front of his robes as he lay on the ground, motionless.

Sango immediately rushed to his aid, jumping from Kirara's back. "Miroku! Miroku, can you hear me?" Her voice was frantic as tears began to stream down her face. "Please don't let him die now," she said quietly to herself. "I never got a chance to tell him…" She wrapped her arms around Miroku, clinging onto his body. She cried mournfully into his limp shoulder. 

InuYasha stared, unable to say anything. 'Why is everything turning out like this?' his mind wondered. 'This is all my fault! I started this entire mess! If I hadn't…" His thoughts drifted to Kagome, back before she was lost. He began to reminisce of the event that had started everything, his first night with Kagome, after everyone had left.

_Flashback _

InuYasha and Kagome were sitting in silence by a dim fire, its light casting shadows over their weary faces. They were in the middle of nowhere, securely secluded among lush trees that were ensnared in a dense forest. They had found themselves there after taking a much-needed rest. The two had been continuously searching for jewel shards for the past five days.

Kagome turned to glance at InuYasha, who was sitting next to her. He appeared to be completely exhausted, with his distant eyes and shallow breathing. "When do you think they're coming back?" she asked him, breaking their comfortable silence. 

InuYasha moved to face her. "I don't know," he said honestly. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo had just recently gone in search of Kohaku after hearing many rumors about the young demon slayer. InuYasha pulled his arms up over his head, stretching his sore muscles. "It should be soon, though," he told her.

Kagome sighed heavily. They really should have been back by now. Something must be stopping them from returning. She shuddered at the thought of any precarious predicaments that her friends might be in. The very idea scared her. Her gaze once again fell upon InuYasha. It seemed that no matter how tormented she was, his presence always made her feel better.

"You should get some sleep," InuYasha said suddenly, noting her current state of languidness.

Kagome's sigh once again filled the air. Though she knew that he was right, she just couldn't seem to put her fears aside long enough to rest. 

InuYasha stared at her, perplexed. He leaned slightly closer toward her. "Hey, what's your problem?" he asked.

Kagome jerked her head away from his prying eyes. "I'm fine," she insisted. "You don't have to worry."

InuYasha crossed his arms defiantly. "Keh! Who said anything about being worried? I just wanted to know why the hell you keep whining!"

"Well, if you're going to be that way then I will go to bed!" Kagome stood up, moving toward the sleeping bag she had laid out for herself earlier. She was stopped, however, by InuYasha's hand as it grasped onto hers.

"Tell me," he said, watching her carefully with a strange look in his eyes.

Never before had Kagome seen his eyes this soft, lacking their usual intensity. It was almost as if there was compassion filling his irises. "I'm just worried. They've been gone for over a week. Who knows what could have happened to them? I'm just scared for them, ok?" She could feel her eyes begin to slowly glaze over with tears. She gasped as she was suddenly pulled into InuYasha's warm embrace. Kagome rested her head into the crook of his neck, letting herself cry.

InuYasha's hand gently massaged her back, trying to reassure her. "I'm sure they're fine, Kagome," he said, his voice quiet. He pulled back slightly, placing his palms on her cheeks, gently wiping away her tears with his thumbs. He wanted so much to help her, to convince her that everything would be ok. He searched her eyes as she stared at him, looking for some sign that she was comforted. With their gazes locked, InuYasha felt himself being drawn in. He began to lean closer to her, softly brushing his lips across hers.

Kagome was in shock. InuYasha had actually kissed her. She looked up at him, her eyes filled with a thankful bliss. "InuYasha," she whispered. It seemed to be a small cry of desperation, a longing for more reassurance.

InuYasha breathed raggedly, feeling a new emotion overcome him with the greatest immensity, lust. He felt as if he needed to be closer to her, to feel her body against his. He tried to shake the thought away, but it didn't seem to fade. Almost fearfully, he met her eyes again. He stared at her for the longest time before quickly burying his head in her shoulder, letting himself drown in her sweet scent.

Kagome could feel his hot breath on the side of her neck, making her knees weak. What had suddenly changed InuYasha's mood? She inhaled sharply as she felt him nuzzle her neck, placing gentle kisses on it.

InuYasha moved head next to her ear, softly whispering, "Kagome, I need you." 

Kagome moaned softly, subconsciously pulling him closer. Her heartbeat increased rapidly as he moved, pressing his forehead against hers. She allowed her eyes to drift shut for only a moment to relish in the utter rapture that she was experiencing. All of her practical thoughts had vanished. The only thing that Kagome was aware of was InuYasha and herself, every movement and sensation. 

"Kagome," InuYasha murmured as he brought his lips to hers once more. He moved one hand to the back of her head and the other around her waist, firmly pressing her against himself.

Kagome responded to the kiss with equal passion and lust, massaging her mouth against his, almost roughly so. She pulled back slowly to meet his eyes once more. "I need you too," she said, her voice overflowing with desire.

InuYasha kissed her softly down her neck, only to move back up again to meet her lips. He brushed a small strand of her raven hair out of the way, moving his head to the side of her face, playfully nibbling on the lobe of her ear. He cautiously moved his hands under the back of her shirt, giving her a questioning look.

Kagome nodded slowly. She was somewhat reluctant, but something about the expression on his face told her that he needed this.

InuYasha pulled her shirt up leisurely, lightly stroking her skin with his fingertips as he did so. With her assistance, he was able to lift it over her head and gaze at the exposed skin.

Kagome let out another moan as his hands began to ravage her skin. She moved closer to him slipping her hands under the folds of his kimono.

InuYasha smiled to himself as Kagome pushed the cloth aside. 'Thank you Kagome.'

_End Flashback_

"Miroku!" Sango was wailing; her voice had become rough after her recurrent cries. "I need you to stay alive! I need you to be here for me…for our baby."

InuYasha's eyes widened. Sango was finally pregnant? InuYasha knew that he didn't have time to dwell on this. "I'm sorry Sango," he said. "I have to get to Kyo and Kiana before anything happens to them."

Sango nodded. "I'll just stay here with Miroku," she told him, her tone slightly hitched.

InuYasha ran past the couple. 'Why would Naraku take Kiana and Kyo anyway?' he thought to himself. 'What did he need them for? Unless…' InuYasha stopped abruptly. 'Naraku didn't take them because he needed them, he did it because…I needed them.'

The descendants will see to that

'In order to get Kagome back, I would have to lose something.' he realized. 'If I were to combine Kagome's blood with…' InuYasha fell to his knees. 'To save Kagome I have to…kill Kyo and Kiana.'

A/N: Ok, that's all for now. I swear on my life that it will not take long to write the next chapter, being that it's already in the works. I'll give it five days at the most. Anyway, please **REVIEW!** The more reviews I get, the less time it takes me to put up the next chapter. Seriously guys, I don't write for reviews. I do, however, post my stories online for reviews.


	26. Chapter twentysix

A/N: Ok, I finally got this done after so long. Well, it wasn't that long. Anyway, I've been preparing for my exams that I have at school. Plus, I had a chorus concert to prepare for. Here's chapter twenty-six. This is a very important one, so make sure you read. It's also, sadly, the last one.

InuYasha couldn't breath. His thoughts were in complete dishevelment. 'It's not supposed to be this way,' he told himself. 'I can't do this. I can't…' He whimpered slightly, feeling trapped. It was as if he had been shoved into a corner with no escape. He could never bring himself to harm his children in any way, even for Kagome. InuYasha brought his hands up to meet his gaze. They were stained with Kagome's blood. The very thought of that sickened him, but adding his children's blood with hers would make his hands even more tainted. 'I can't get Kagome back,' he realized quickly. 'Not like that.'

InuYasha stood up. "I'll have to find another way," he said quietly. He began to run, his feet barely brushing across the ground as he did so. Never before had he felt so determined; he was ready for anything that might cross his path. He soon found himself on the outskirts of the forest. He took in the setting that surrounded him. Among the trees and shrubs stood a castle, its vexing appearance sending chills coursing through his spine. It had an eerie mist engulfing it that seemed to be radiating a huge demonic aura.

He wasted no time, trudging forward to the castle door. As he approached the door he was suddenly sent hurtling backward. "What the hell was that?" he asked no one in particular. 'Naraku must have put up some kind of barrier,' he reasoned. "Well…" He paused, drawing out Tetsusaiga as it illuminated a red hue. "I'll just destroy it!" He swung his sword swiftly; it collided with the barrier, shattering it. InuYasha drew back, sliding the sword back into its sheath.

He rushed forward through the castle doors. He found himself in a large area, though nothing was inside it. The only thing he could see were three corridors leading outside of the room. He glanced at all of them carefully, but was drawn to the one on the left. It seemed to be beckoning him toward it, and though it was faint, he could hear someone softly whispering his name. He eased closer to the hallway, tilting his head slightly. Who was calling him? He couldn't help but continue to step forward; the voice was so alluring, almost persuasive. He entered the corridor, following its lengths as he saw another room ahead.

InuYasha walked inside, gasping as his eyes made contact with the one person he least expected to see. "Kagome!" he cried, rushing to her side. Her body lay sprawled across the floor; her skin was pale and her face felt like ice. InuYasha picked her up, holding her close to his body. "I'm going to get you back somehow, Kagome," he said. "I swear it."

"Is that so?"

InuYasha turned around, seeing Kikyo standing there with an amused smirk on her face.

"It won't be so easy," she sneered. "My spell is far more complicated than you can possibly imagine." She smiled, sauntering slightly closer to him. She placed a cold hand on his face, lightly stroking her fingers across his cheek.

InuYasha jerked his head away from her hand. "You don't have to tell me that," he told her as he gritted his teeth. "I'm the one who's experiencing it first hand, aren't I?" He backed up, still clutching Kagome firmly in his arms. "You know what? I'm gettin' real tired of your damn games, Kikyo." His voice grew menacing as he let the words escape his lips. His body began to quiver with anger. "Just leave me the hell alone!"

"Don't you see that I already have?" Kikyo's figure faded away as she turned around, leaving InuYasha to ponder her statement.

'What does she mean?' he asked himself. His gaze altered to Kagome's lifeless form. 'I want to bring you back, Kagome. I just can't do it, not by hurting our children. I know you would never ask me to trade their lives for your own, so there must be another way.'

InuYasha nodded to himself, quickly making his way back to the large room. 'Right now I just need to concentrate on finding Kyo and Kiana.'

'InuYasha...'

He stopped directly in front of the three corridors as he heard it. The voice had returned, though its direction had changed. He felt his body lean closer to the sound. It seemed to be echoing from the hallway on the right. 

'InuYasha...'

It was more adamant this time, nearly pleading him to move forward. InuYasha looked at Kagome again. "I understand," he said soothingly. "You're guiding me." He moved into the right corridor, his feet softly scraping the wooden floor as he did so. At the end of the hallway he came to a door. It was massive, engraved with unique designs that covered the entirety of it. InuYasha reached his hand out to push it.

Nothing. 

"Damn it," he muttered. He turned around, slamming his back into the door, trying to force it open. His sensitive ears picked up slight cracking noises as he continued his actions. With a final push it burst open, revealing its holdings.

"Daddy!" Kyo rushed over to InuYasha, latching himself onto his father's leg. "You came to save us!"

"I told you he would, Kyo," Kiana said from the corner of the room. She scampered over to her brother, pushing him aside to give InuYasha a hug. "He just wouldn't listen to me, Daddy."

InuYasha smiled down at the twins, silently thanking the universe for their safety.

"Who's that lady you're holding?" Kyo asked curiously, pointing to Kagome.

"She's someone you knew a long time ago." InuYasha motioned for the two to follow him, trying to lead them out. 

"Leaving so soon?" a voice called out.

InuYasha stared around the room, unable to see the source of the voice. "Come on out, Naraku," he hissed. "Let's finish this battle once and for all!"

Naraku laughed softly, his form appearing in the middle of the room. "Try what you will. Your attempts will be in vain." He then surrounded himself in a thick violet miasma. 

InuYasha glared at Naraku, placing Kagome in front of Kyo and Kiana. "Watch over her and stay safe," he instructed. "This is my battle. Don't get involved." He turned back to Naraku, pulling Tetsusaiga from its sheath.

(00000000000000)

Sango was frantic. Tears were streaming down her face as she clung to Miroku's body. "Please, Miroku! You have to make it through this! I know you're strong enough! You've proved that to me countless times before!" She choked on her own words. What if he never woke up? What if she lost him right now? She couldn't bear that thought , not now.

Kirara had transformed into her regular kitten-like state and was now nuzzling her head against Sango, as if to reassure her. Sango gave Kirara a soft pat on the head to show her appreciation.

"Sango…"

She quickly averted her eyes back to Miroku. She smiled gently at him. "You're alive," she whispered.

"Of course," he said, his voice weak. "I would never leave you, Sango. I can promise you that."

"I know." She leaned her head on his shoulder. "I almost forgot to tell you," she breathed into his ear. "I'm pregnant." 

(0000000000000)

"Rrrg!" InuYasha swung his sword at Naraku recklessly. Naraku simply dodged the attacks, his lips curling into a smile. "Damn it!" InuYasha screamed, leaping backwards. He knelt down, catching his breath.

"You can do it, Daddy!" Kyo shouted from the back of the room.

InuYasha smiled, feeling a sudden surge of pride. "Yeah," he said. "I can." He pointed Tetsusaiga at Naraku as it began to gather its barrier destructing power. He swung it at his opponent, destroying the miasma that surrounded him. InuYasha drew back, smirking. He pulled the sword over his head. "Kongousouha!" he yelled, bringing the sword down swiftly. Diamond spears emerged, heading straight for Naraku. They converged with the demon's flesh, piercing right through him.

InuYasha ran to the back of the room, throwing his body in front of his children to protect them from the blast. "Is it over?" he asked himself as he glanced around the room.

Naraku was nowhere to be found.

"You did it!" Kyo said excitedly.

"I liked the part when the guy blew up!" Kiana chimed in.

InuYasha laughed. "Yeah, me too."

"So, Naraku is gone, is he?" Kikyo snickered. "I guess he wasn't as strong as I first presumed."

"What the hell do you want now?" InuYasha growled.

"I merely came to congratulate you on your victory against Naraku," she told him.

At that moment, InuYasha did not think. He had lost all self control as he lunged at Kikyo. It was not her that his sword hit, however. It was a silver-haired girl. InuYasha immediately pulled away, sliding Tetsusaiga safely into its sheath. He vaguely recognized the girl. She was Sesshoumaru's daughter, Takara. He looked down at her, now only seeing a puddle of blood. 'What happened?' he thought desperately. He leaned down, touching the liquid with his fingers.

"Ahhhhh!"

InuYasha's head jolted up. Kikyo was screaming, her hands clutching her chest. She collapsed onto the ground as she writhed. Her breathing was harsh and ragged. She began to shake violently as her body disintegrated. 

"What the hell is going on?" InuYasha asked himself. He turned around to pick up Kagome, but she was no longer there. "Where is she?"

"She just disappeared!" Kiana explained. "Just like in that story you always tell us."

InuYasha was in a state of perplexity. He couldn't even fathom how all of this was occurring. He paused, his hands moving to his head. He cried out as a searing pain shot through him. His head was throbbing. He sighed in relief as the pain suddenly receded.

"Are you ok?" Kyo questioned, looking frightened.

"I'm fine," InuYasha replied. "Let's just go." He motioned for them to follow him as he led them back to the main room.

'InuYasha...'

It was Kagome's voice, this time coming from the middle corridor. 

"Who's calling you?" Kiana and Kyo asked, looking at their father.

'They hear her too.' InuYasha realized. 'It's not just in my head this time. That means…' He picked up both of his children, carrying them through the final corridor. 'Kagome must be here. She has to." He inhaled sharply as he saw her lying in the middle of the room he had been led to. He placed Kyo and Kiana on the floor, telling them to stay there. He knelt down beside her, brushing his hand across her face. "Kagome," he said softly.

Slowly, her eyes opened to meet his gaze. She smiled at him weakly. "InuYasha."

His eyes widened as he watched her response, praying that he wasn't dreaming. "You're really here," he whispered. "I thought that I would never…" He fought back tears as he scooped her up in his arms.

"You finally figured it out," she said thankfully. "I'm glad." 

"I don't understand, though. How is this possible?" 

Kagome sighed. "This was all part of Kikyo's spell. She sold the remainder of her soul to it. She had first intended for you to have to kill our children, but somehow it couldn't be done. So, she decided to use something else."

InuYasha nodded. "That Takara girl, right?"

"Yes. She isn't really Sesshoumaru's daughter, though."

"Then how come Sesshoumaru said that she was?" InuYasha alleged.

"That wasn't Sesshoumaru," Kagome explained. "He and Takara were both Shikigami made by Kikyo. In order to get me back, you would have to destroy the Shikigami called Takara and mix the blood that was left with mine. That would release my soul from..."

"My mind," InuYasha finished for her. 'That explains it! Kagome's blood had already covered my hands when I touched Takara's blood! That must have broken the spell! And, Kikyo must have died because she had sold her soul to the spell!'

"Do you understand now?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah," InuYasha said. "I do." He leaned down, kissing her gently. "I missed you," he told her, placing a kiss on her neck.

"Daddy!"

InuYasha turned to look at his son who had his arms crossed, pouting.

"You still haven't told us who this lady really is!" he complained. 

InuYasha grinned. "She's your mother." 

(0000000000000)

Epilogue

It had been seven years since Kagome had first told InuYasha that she was pregnant and three years since her revival. InuYasha was leaning against the sacred tree, relaxing in the afternoon sun. Kyo and Kiana were staying with Sango, Miroku, and their two-year-old son Mateo. 

"InuYasha."

He glanced up to see Kagome smiling in front of him.

"I thought you might want some company," she said, settling beside him.

"I think you're right," he told her playfully.

"I have a surprise for you," Kagome whispered, leaning her head against his shoulder.

InuYasha raised an eyebrow. "And, what would that be?"

She beamed up at him, brushing a strand of raven hair out of her face. "We're having another baby."

InuYasha pulled her into his warm embrace. 'Another responsibility,' he thought. 'I guess these are just the kind of responsibilities that turn into gifts.'

A/N: Well, that's it! That's the entire story! –cries- I'm going to miss this. Oh well, I have another one coming out soon that I think you'll like a lot. I'm so proud! This was my first fanfiction, and I think it turned out pretty good! Well I still want you to **REVIEW! **I just want to know what your overall opinion of the story was. No flames please.


End file.
